


Список Високосного Часа

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лорды нашли способ воплотить в реальность самые заветные желания, но не учли все переменные в уравнении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Список Високосного Часа

Сигнал к атаке - три зеленых свистка!!

 

******************************  
********************

Джедайт нахмурился во сне и неловко перекатился с боку на бок.  
Кто-то, кого совершенно точно не должно было быть рядом, потому что Джедайт ложился спать трезвым и в одиночестве, пихнул его локтем.  
\- А-А-А-А-А-А!! - сказал Джедайт. - А-а-а! А-а-а?! А-а-а... Зойсайт.  
\- Мама, конечно, была против такого имени, - грустно ответил Зойсайт. - Зачем называть ребенка минералом? Давайте назовем его "Кровавый Топор Праведного Гнева Разрубающий Гнилую Плоть Врага" или "Бобби", что, в принципе, то же самое, только короче.  
\- Ты в моей постели.  
\- Да. Ты прав. Абсолютно верно. - Трудно в чем-то противоречить человеку, который смотрит на вас налитыми кровью глазами и брызгается слюной.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Считаю до трех. Я очень быстро считаю до трех. Сразу раз - и три. Никаких тебе "один, два". Просто "три" и все.  
\- Живу. Сплю. Проходил мимо. Ты галлюцинируешь. Меня тут нет.  
Варианты ответа менялись до тех пор, пока Джедайт не перестал повторять "три".  
\- Давай вместе подумаем над ситуацией, – предложил Джедайт. - Ты, я, МОЯ спальня. Ты пока думай, а я схожу за саперной лопаткой.  
\- Лорд Кунсайд последнее время все чаще испытывает потребность побыть в одиночестве, о чем намекнул мне вчера три раза, сломав об меня стул, чернильницу и любимую собаку. Поскольку ты мой лучший друг, я подумал, ты не откажешь мне в гостеприимстве.  
\- Никогда не видел, чтобы ты принимал тяжелые наркотики.  
\- Я и не принимаю.  
\- Тогда с какого хрена ты решил, что я твой лучший друг?  
\- Мы еще ни разу не пытались убить друг друга.  
\- То есть, - уточнил Джедайт, - ты так и не открыл ту бутылку шампанского, которую я послал тебе на прошлый новый год?  
\- Нет, она пропала как раз тогда, когда у дворецкого случился сердечный приступ.  
\- И та коробка с монпансье, которую я…  
\- Нет, но смешно, что ты об этом упомянул, потому что наш повар месяц назад скончался в страшных мучениях. Это случилось ровно в тот день, когда ты мне ее подарил.  
\- А неделю назад, когда ты подошел к телефону и страшная, очень много курящая китайская девочка сказала тебе: «Осталось семь дней», ты…  
\- Как раз вчера вечером я обнаружил труп секретаря в своей ванной.  
\- Понятно.  
\- А сегодня утром мне по почте пришло письмо от тебя, но я его еще не открывал.  
\- И не открывай. Пока до дома не дойдешь.  
\- Нет у меня больше дома.  
Джедайт почесал в затылке:  
\- Слушай, если я сейчас принесу топор и отрублю тебе обе ноги, ты начнешь сомневаться в нашей дружбе?  
\- Сомневаться, может, и начну, но без ног все равно никуда отсюда не денусь.  
\- Тогда выметайся к чертовой матери, пока еще ходишь.  
\- Ты оскорбил меня в лучших чувствах, - обиделся Зойсайт. - Во всех двух. Иди в жопу.  
\- А что?! И пойду! – потому что других вариантов разрулить эту проблему Джедайт не видел. 

 

**************************

Через два часа и пятнадцать минут Джедайт телепортировался в покоях у Кунсайда.  
Это только в кино и книгах Темные Лорды телепортируются в считанные секунды, прорезая время и пространство быстрее вспышки молнии.  
А в жестокой реальности Джедайту пришлось ждать автобус.  
\- Чем обязан? - сухо осведомился Первый Лорд.  
За окнами его замка (в готическом стиле) начинало темнеть.  
Когда умирают люди, большей частью они попадают в ад, потому что даже у папы Римского хранитель райских врат найдет неоплаченный парковочный талон. С демонами происходит все с точностью до наоборот. После тотальной аннигиляции все Темное королевство вознеслось в райские кущи, что оказалось отличной формой наказания для субъектов, которые добрую половину жизни варились заживо, завтракали раскаленными сковородками и были убиты волшебным фонариком девочки в красных сапогах.  
Для жителей Темного Королевства в этом оставалась некая доля радости. Приятно вдруг обнаружить, что все внутренности на месте, суставы не болят и язва не беспокоит.  
Поначалу все казалось сносным и кормили три раза в день. В ночь, точнее.  
А уже потом, когда начали приходить мысли насчет досрочного освобождения за действительно хорошее поведение, все наконец поняли, как жестоко их наебали.  
Юмы разгуливали по пасторальным пейзажам, нюхали цветы, без конца переделывали маникюр, таскали в лакированных сумочках пекинесов и играли в Silent Hill с включенным светом и закрытыми глазами. И даже то, что собак компактной сборки в большинстве случаев звали "Окровавленный труп" или "Вонючая гонорея", не спасало ситуации. Небеса захватил маразм "очищенных серебряным кристаллом".  
Берилл сделала стрижку под Мэрилин Монро и всех настойчиво убеждала в том, что Эндимеон - лох, а сама она - законченная лесбиянка и, стало быть, никогда не была влюблена в него. В качестве доказательства придворная юма Тетис неубедительно мямлила королеве "Мой гиппопотамчик" и пыталась отрастить усы. 

Четверка Генералов медленно, но верно разваливалась без общей идеи и правительницы.  
Берилл полностью оставила жажду мести после того, как узнала о том, что у Усаги и Мамо-тян авансом появилось на свет маленькое розововолосое чудовище. Мудрая (иногда, местами, при определенном освещении) Королева справедливо полагала, что принц Земли и так уже достаточно наказан. Не стоит тратить силы на месть, которая в любом случае не станет более страшной, чем то, что Эндимеон сам с собой сделал.  
Время от времени Берилл вынимала портрет принца Земли из унитаза и горько вздыхала, слушая, как автоответчик завывает голосом Мамору: "Вернись, я больше не притронусь к марихуане" и "Это ни в коем случае не мой ребенок, я получил результаты генетической экспертизы".

Джедайт (который так и не сумел приобрести себе хоть какое-нибудь хобби, а все приличные игровые консоли на небесах были запрещены как орудия саморазрушения) взял на себя миссию объединить соратников и вернуть Четверке былую славу.  
Основной проблемой оказалась идеология. Джедайт во всем любил систему. Идея коммунизма охранялась законом об авторском праве, а "Смерть Серенити" звучало на редкость банально (и почему-то больше ассоциировалось с капитаном Мэлом и его летающим мусорным ведром, чем с девицей в трех тоннах занавесочного тюля).  
\- Кунсайд, позвольте засвидетельствовать... почтение... - торжественно начал Джедайт, оглядываясь в огромной каменной зале (в готическом стиле) Первейшего из лордов.  
\- Я вас внимательно слушаю, - зловеще прошептал Кунсайд. - Чем обязан?  
\- Кунсайд ... Лорд... - еще раз позвал Джедайт, ковыряясь в ухе.  
\- Чем обязан? - терпеливо повторил Кунсайд замогильным голосом. Все это время он стоял за спиной абсолютно незваного гостя, но из-за обострения мании преследования предпочитал находиться в невидимом состоянии.  
\- Нет, если тебе не нужны три тысячи йен, которые я одолжил у тебя в прошлом месяце, то я зайду в другой раз.  
Кунсайд немедленно приобрел видимость.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Повелитель Иллюзий, - нормальным голосом сказал Кунсайд. - Симпатичная пижамка. Это бурундучки? Кажется, узнаю "Чипа и Дэйла". Приятный цвет.  
\- Премного благодарен... Так, о чем это я? - рассеянно протянул Джедайт.  
\- Три тысячи сто пятнадцать йен, - мстительно напомнил Кунсайд.  
\- Нет... Что-то еще... Забирай своего ученика из моей постели!!  
Кунсайд поперхнулся и побледнел. Я хочу сказать, если бы на дворе стояла зима, то сделаться невидимым Первый Лорд смог бы безо всяких магических усилий.  
\- Он мне совершенно не в тему, - продолжал Джедайт, - у меня же своя личная жизнь. Да, есть. Нет, я не брежу. У меня много личной жизни. Нет, это не связано с домашними животными. Прекрати меня перебивать.  
\- Я решил, что ему пора взрослеть, - высокопарно начал Кунсайд. – Искать свою дорогу в жизни. Пусть устраивается на работу. Тут недалеко есть приличная автомойка. Или пусть идет на панель, весь такой изломанный, на игле, с накрашенными глазами и женственной гибкостью плеч. Тоже вариант.  
\- Что там говорил французский летчик насчет того, что мы в ответе за тех, кого поебали...  
\- Ничего не было, - быстро сказал Кунсайд. - Зойсайт любил меня какаца.  
\- А мне он сказал...  
\- Переход от жизни к смерти не для всех происходит безболезненно, - туманно заметил Кунсайд. - Нефрит до сих пор уверен, что в прошлой жизни был кондитером.  
\- Так и спит с шоколадными пудингами?  
\- Его психотерапевт говорит, что это связано с детскими подсознательными переживаниями.  
\- Я не уверен, что у Зойсайта было детство. Не говоря уже о подсознательных переживаниях.  
\- Закроем тему.  
\- Поговорим о погоде, - предложил Лорд Иллюзий.  
\- Отлично! - обрадовался Кунсайд. - Я вчера купил зонтик.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что циклон нашего бесславного существования вступил в зону низкого политического давления, что вызовет обильные осадки на дальнем востоке?  
\- Как удачно я купил зонтик.  
\- Кунсайд.  
\- Да?  
\- Я иносказательно намекал.  
\- Ты хочешь посмотреть мой зонтик?  
\- Я хочу вернуться на землю и въебать всем, кто носит плиссированные юбки.  
\- Кто я, - грустно вздохнул Кунсайд, - великий темный маг, повелитель пространства и времени, хозяин бескрайних ледяных пустынь, против одной японской школьницы?  
\- Вот сейчас не понял.  
\- Сначала этих баб было пятеро, и я тебе скажу, это были еще не самые хреновые времена. Поговори с теми, кто занял наше место. Какая солнечная система, я тебя умоляю. Как тебе "Сэйлор-БВ-10056R400", "Сэйлор-Астероид 451 Пациенция" или "Сэйлор-Треть хвоста кометы 1456 года, пролетавшей над атмосферой Земли в районе Анадыря в три часа тринадцать минут по Гринвичу".  
\- Ты это к чему?  
\- А нас всего четверо. То есть, теперь уже трое.  
\- А, ты вот о чем.  
\- Можно было сразу понять.  
\- Ты просто... солнечная система, Гринвич. Я думал, ты про другое.  
\- Про какое другое?!  
\- Просто по тебе нельзя понять, пил ты сегодня свои таблетки или нет.  
\- Заткнись.

*****************************

\- Ты какой-то негостеприимный последнее время, - заметил Зойсайт, сидя на полу, на цепи, и глядя в пустую собачью миску.  
\- С чего ты взял? - с максимальной осторожностью удивился Джедайт.  
\- У меня до сих пор нет будки. И коврика.  
\- Завтра обязательно будет коврик.  
\- Я хочу оранжевый.  
\- Он не впишется в интерьер.  
\- Он впишется в твою глотку.  
Последнее, чего хотелось бы Лорду Иллюзий, так это проснуться однажды тихим вечером и обнаружить, что тебя всю ночь мстительно ковыряли ложкой, а твои собственные глаза уныло смотрят на тебя из стакана на письменном столе.  
\- Завтра же, после аудиенции у Берилл, заеду за ковриком, - чувство юмора к Джедайту все никак не возвращалось. Зойсайт очень выразительно посмотрел на него и намотал цепь на кулак. Джедайт немедленно добавил: - И за небольшим поместьем. Как тебе поздний соцреализм?  
\- Нет такого стиля в архитектуре. Дай мне ключ от цепи и гель для душа. И лучше сам расскажи мне, что тебе понадобилось у королевы. Пока я не начал метить мебель.  
\- Знаешь, неплохо было бы завести у нас блошиный цирк. Думаю, это именно то, что изменит нашу жизнь полностью.  
\- Ну, не знаю. Хорошие актеры сейчас такие дорогие.  
\- Вот это мы и будем обсуждать.  
\- Поправь меня, если я что-то неправильно понял, но завтра ты планируешь попасть на встречу правительницы королевства для того, чтобы обсудить тараканов?  
\- Блох.  
\- Что?  
\- Блох. Блошиный цирк. Нет цирка с тараканами. Есть кордебалет с тараканами, но цирка точно нет.  
\- Я так и знал, что что-то недопонял.  
Когда Джедайт закрыл за собой дверь, Зойсайт продолжил ковырять стену пластиковой вилкой. По его прикидкам, через пятьсот двадцать четыре года и восемь миллиардов пластмассовых вилок он будет свободен. Осталось только придумать, куда складывать землю.  
Магия к нему всё не возвращалась.  
После смерти ему не повезло куда больше остальных. Кунсайд потерял загар и заделался ярым натуралом, Нефрит забыл, как звали Нару, Джедайт стал параноиком, а Зойсайт лишился всей своей силы. Неудивительно, что жизнь - а точнее, смерть - казалась Зойсайту чертовски несправедливой. 

****************************

Три Великих Лорда топтались у входа в приемные покои Королевы Берилл и пытались родить идею. Точнее, топтались только Нефрит и Джедайт. Кунсайд предпочитал пребывать в состоянии левитации, чтобы лишний раз показать, кто тут самый пиздатый маг.  
\- Есть предложения? - сурово начал Кунсайд.  
\- Подумываю вставить себе оптический прицел в глаз, - сказал Нефрит.  
\- Я насчет истребления наших злейших врагов.  
\- Подумываю вставить себе оптический прицел в глаз, и чтобы он стрелял лазером.  
\- Начнем с того, - вздохнул Джедайт, - что все наши злейшие враги остались вне зоны досягаемости, пока мы тут подстригаем райские кущи.  
\- Вечно ты придираешься.  
Кунсайд закинул ногу на ногу и промолчал. Только он умел так внушительно закидывать ногу на ногу, находясь в состоянии левитации, а потому это всегда производило впечатление на окружающих. В данном случае особого впечатления удостоился Нефрит, которому Кунсайд нечаянно дал каблуком по челюсти в процессе закидывания ног.  
\- Это я удачно мимо проходил, - внезапно донеслось со стороны огромного арочного коридора и двое Великих Лордов нервно оглянулись на Зойсайта, который как раз доедал цепь.  
Только Нефрит даже не посмотрел в его сторону, пытаясь вправить себе вывихнутую челюсть.  
\- Это я, ЗОЙСАЙТ, УБИВШИЙ НЕФРИТА, удачно мимо проходил, - настаивал Зойсайт.  
Нефрит с хрустом вставил кость на место и зевнул.  
\- Это, блядь, Я, ЗОЙСАЙТ, ПОИМЕВШИЙ НЕФРИТА, КАК ДЕРЕВЕНСКУЮ ДУРОЧКУ, удачно мимо проходил.  
Джедайт посмотрел на Кунсайда. Кунсайд сделал высокомерное лицо и посмотрел на Нефрита. Нефрит сделал высокомерное лицо и посмотрел на Джедайта. Джедайт…  
\- Вот только посмей сделать высокомерное лицо, - зловеще предупредил Зойсайт.  
\- Следующий! - раздалось из королевского зала.  
Кунсайд опустился на пол и сделал жест, который даже во времена мамонтов означал «Идите, я вас догоню» или «Ничего, ничего, я допью», или «Моя бывшая сейчас будет обзывать меня импотентом».  
Оставшись один на один с Первым Лордом, Зойсайт получил сомнительное удовольствие в полной мере ощутить себя ничтожеством. Чувство было непривычное.  
\- Какатец, я пришел вернуть все твои диски и не знаю, что делать с диваном, нажитым совместными усилиями в браке, - сказал Зойсайт. Из его правого глаза предательски выкатилась слеза.  
\- Ничего не было, - нервно ответил Кунсайд.  
\- Скажи мне что-нибудь на прощанье. - Из левой ноздри предательски потекла сопля. На мгновение взгляд Кунсайда дрогнул:  
\- Ничтожество, у нас нет будущего. Такой великий человек, как я, не может жить с таким ничтожеством, как ты. Посмотри на себя, ничтожество. Ты ничтожен. - Кунсайд подумал и добавил: - Береги себя. Ничтожество.  
\- Я вас никогда не забуду, учитель, даже зная, что вы говна кусок.  
\- Я тебя тоже, маленькое пиздлявое чмо.  
\- Фригидный козел.  
\- Злобная сучка.  
\- Пидор.  
\- Да ладно?!  
\- Теперь дайте мне по морде, чтобы я окончательно расстроился. 

************************************

Величественный замок, блистающий и одновременно темный, нагруженный зловещими башнями, арками и колоннадами, возвышающийся над взбитым, сливочным райским пейзажем, как Терминатор над свадебным тортом.  
Окончательно расстроенный Зойсайт пришел сюда, чтобы поправить настроение. След пощечины сорок восьмого размера сиял на все лицо.  
Критически оглядев изысканное строение и найдя в нем неуловимое сходство с шоколадным пудингом, Зойсайт решил начать с витражных стекол.  
За камнями пришлось сгонять к ближайшему карьеру.  
\- Есть кто дома? - на всякий случай спросил Зойсайт, когда окон больше не осталось. В любом смысле этого слова.  
Ответом ему был высокомерный взгляд с портретов, развешанных по холлу, как по картинной галерее. Зойсайт достал стетоскоп и приступил к ограблению.  
Проверив стены под каждой картиной в замке (а произведений искусства сомнительной художественной ценности у Нефрита было действительно, действительно много), и ничего не найдя, Зойсайт вышел в главную залу, выпить вина или разбить телевизор. Отхлебнув из первого попавшегося графина, Зойсайт очень долго стоял и смотрел на стену перед собой.  
На ней было написано БОЛЬШИМИ буквами: "СЕЙФ".  
\- Вот за это, - медленно сказал Зойсайт, - надо убивать.  
Сейф поддался легко. Он как жопой чувствовал, что грабитель буквально пару часов назад, заебавшись ковырять вилкой гранитную стену, перегрыз стальную цепь в четыре пальца толщиной. Сейф не хотел для себя такой же участи.  
\- Итак, - подытожил Зойсайт, - кто-то на небесах действительно любит меня.

********************************

А теперь то, что называется в умных книжках "тем временем".  
Несмотря на то, что старая тронная зала была нещадно порушена Сенши, Берилл все-таки удалось выцарапать страховку, причем, как женщина деловая, она ухитрилась на эти деньги отстроить себе и лестницу в четыре километра, и гигантский череп, и места для парковки.  
\- ЧТО МОЖЕТЕ СКАЗАТИ МНЕ?! - спросила Берилл, простирая десницы над своим стеклянным шаром. Шар ловил две сотни кабельных каналов.  
\- Мы хотим восстановить былое могущество Темного Королевства, - ответил Джедайт. Нефрит закрыл лицо ладонью и вздохнул. Кунсайд закатил глаза.  
\- Я хотел сказать: МЫ ХОТИМ ВОССТАНОВИТЬ МОГУЩЕСТВО ТЕМНОГО КОРОЛЕВСТВА, - поправился Джедайт. Нефрит показал ему большие пальцы обеих рук. Кунсайд придал ободряющее выражение нескольким лицевым мышцам.  
\- ПОЧТО БРЕДИШЬ ПРИ ПЕРВОМ ЛИЦЕ ГОСУДАРСТВА, ХОЛОП? - донеслось от Берилл. - ОХ, ПУСТУЕТ МОЯ ДЫБА. ОХ ДАВНО ПЛЕТИ МОИ НЕ ПИЛИ СВЕЖЕЙ КРОВУШК... блядь, никто не хочет подойти поближе? Горло не железное.  
Темные Лорды немедленно пустились в путь по лестнице, ведущей к трону.

Прошло полчаса.  
\- Воды нет ни у кого?  
\- Черт, мои ноги.  
\- Господи, как хочется в туалет.  
\- Пиво, пирожки, мороженое! Пиво, пирожки, мороженое!

Прошел час. Лорды наконец добрались до верхних ступеней.  
\- О, наитемнейшее величество, пришло время отплатить Сенши за наши унижения! - на последнем издыхании выдавил Нефрит, опускаясь на колени перед королевой.  
\- Нихуя не выйдет, - Берилл осторожно потыкала носком сапога распростертое тело Нефрита. - Бюджет уже распланирован. За счет урезания расходов на бюрократические нужды мы можем позволить себе роскошь открыть блошиный цирк.  
Кунсайд посмотрел на Джедайта. Джедайт отодвинулся.  
\- Какая... дурацкая идея, - пробормотал Кунсайд.  
Кирзовый сапог сохраняет убойную силу на всем протяжении своего полета, в чем Первый Лорд имел счастье немедленно убедиться.  
Оставшись в одном сапоге, Берилл сурово обвела взглядом единственного присутствующего в сознании собеседника и подытожила:  
\- Убирайтесь. Сейчас начнется "Доктор Хаус". 

************************

Покинув тронную залу и попивая пиво на автобусной остановке, Лорды многозначительно молчали и старались не смотреть в глаза друг другу.  
\- Опаздывает что-то, - нарушил молчание Джедайт. - Минут двадцать назад уже должны были уехать.  
\- Что ты хочешь за такую цену, - ответил Кунсайд.  
\- Да снизойдет на нас благодать Металлии! - воскликнул Нефрит. - Предлагаю организовать повстанческую деятельность, идеальным тактическим приемом, полным неожиданности, нанести удар по многоголовой гидре воинства Сенши, положить конец матриархату, завоевать Землю и пусть будет многоженство!! Кто со мной, товарищи?!  
\- Что ты пьешь? - заинтересованно спросил Кунсайд.  
\- Я хочу сотворить конец света, - продолжал Нефрит, - Армагеддон!! Семь кругов ада!! Финансовый кризис!! Генномодифицированные продукты!! Комендантский час и сигареты только по паспорту!!  
\- И правда, что он пьет? - Джедайт перегнулся через плечо Кунсайда и посмотрел на банку в руке Нефрита. - Я тоже такое хочу.  
\- Джедайт, - очень страшным голосом позвал Кунсайд.  
\- Жидкое ракетное топливо?  
\- Джедайт, он не пьет. 

**************************

\- У нас должен быть лозунг.  
\- Начнем с того, что у нас даже нет названия.  
Подпольной штаб-квартирой сделали гараж Кунсайда, потому что у него отродясь не было машины, да и рисовать на стенах замка провокационные лозунги все ссались. На гараже можно нарисовать что угодно, все равно дальше первых трех букв никто не читает.  
\- Джедайт, придумай нам название, - приказал Кунсайд.  
\- Подпольная Организация По Игнорированию Щекотливой Абструкции.  
\- Аббревиатура очень запоминающаяся. ПОПИ...  
\- Заткнись, - перебил Кунсайд. - Нефрит, придумай нам название.  
\- ВЕСТНИКИ АРМАГЕДДОНА!!  
\- Я сам придумаю нам название. "Вечная Тьма".  
\- Круто.  
\- Как у него всегда это получается?  
\- Второй вопрос повестки дня: вооружение.  
\- Предлагаю свой винный погреб, - сказал Нефрит. - Мы будем действовать медленно, но наверняка. Цирроз печени в запущенной стадии практически неизлечим.  
Пока Кунсайд объяснял, что это ОЧЕНЬ медленный способ и слово "практически" должно отсутствовать в планах по уничтожению врага, Джедайт смастерил из запчастей списанной атомной подлодки, двух вешалок, ботинка, глушителя и куска жвачки пятиметровый гандам "Дружба-Геноцид", но этот вариант тоже отпадал - херня категорически не влезала в автобус.  
\- У меня есть магические кристаллы, - предложил Нефрит. - Я их спрятал в сейфе в своем замке. Они достались мне от бабушки.  
Лорды посмотрели друг на друга.  
\- Никто не помнит, как собирать автомат Калашникова?  
\- Согласен, кристаллы херня.  
\- Может, существуют обогащенноурановые кристаллы?  
\- Теоретически, если при определенной фазе луны взять несколько волшебных кристаллов, положить их строго в центр пентаграммы, обрисовать тремя рядами рунических надписей, оросить слезой девственницы и мочой горного яка, после этого принести щедрое жертвоприношение и ни разу не сбиться в заклинании, то...  
\- Никто не хочет чизбургер?  
\- Нефрит! Нашел время!!  
Вместо ответа Нефрит потыкал пальцем в телевизор.  
\- «Только на этой неделе, заказывая у нас Хэппи Мил, вы получаете штурмовую винтовку с бронебойными патронами в подарок!!» 

*************************

\- Какая неожиданность! - деревянным голосом обрадовался Джедайт, когда на следующий вечер двери его кабинета распахнулись и в дверном проеме нарисовался Зойсайт. Голодный, холодный и все еще, к большому сожалению Джедайта, при всех зубах.  
\- Конечно, неожиданность. Меня на входе встретили Дарт Вейдер, Чужие и два Хищника. Но я им объяснил, что мне очень нужно видеть своего лучшего друга.  
\- Ужин, очевидно, уже можно не предлагать, - диапазон деревянности включал в себя все породы лиственных и хвойных.  
\- Можешь не стараться с охранными системами, магия перестала действовать на меня, - Зойсайт прошел к софе и улегся на нее, вытянув ноги. - Я теперь Антимаг. Зацени название, сам придумал. Кинь в меня фаерболл.  
\- Как можно.  
\- Ты недавно переклеил обои.  
\- Не без этого, - сухо отозвался Джедайт, откладывая в сторону стопку бумаг, большинство из которых были посвящены революции и ракетоносцам.  
\- Как прошел визит к королеве?  
\- Познавательно.  
\- Не нужно обладать большим воображением, чтобы понять, что это значит.  
Джедайт исподтишка пытался заставить Зойсайта галлюцинировать. "Ты бабочка, - напрягался Джедайт, - ты прекрасная легкая бабочка с золотистыми крылышками, обсыпанными воздушной пыльцой, ты летишь отсюда нахуй..."  
\- Послушай, - Зойсайт смотрел, как Джедайта глючит. - Послушай, раз уж выяснилось, что я не совсем ничтожество, может быть, мою должность еще никто не занял? Скучаю по мундиру, сам понимаешь. Если надо, даже отсосу.  
Джедайт, который к тому моменту уже начал ощущать пыльцу на своих золотистых крылышках, немедленно очнулся, но переспрашивать не рискнул.  
\- Мы же еще друзья? - настаивал Зойсайт.  
\- Если не считать того, что ты сожрал мою фамильную цепь.  
\- Я все понимаю. У вас остался один вариант, если я не пойму все сам и не исчезну. Вам придется убить меня.  
Честно говоря, такие мысли Джедайту даже в голову не приходили. Во-первых, он был слишком занят предстоящими подрывными работами, а во-вторых, представьте, что к вам приходит ваша канарейка и заявляет: "Кранты чувак, я слишком много знаю. Отныне каждый день массаж ступней или пиздец тебе".  
\- Не хотелось бы лишний раз напоминать тебе, какое ты ничтожество, но...  
\- Я настаиваю, чтобы ты кинул в меня фаерболл. Забудь про обои.  
Джедайт обреченно вздохнул. Он всего месяц назад сделал ремонт и - опять. Кровавые пятна на стенах, кишки на лучшем спальном гарнитуре, клочья волос в супе и зубы, рассыпанные по всему ковру.  
Огненный шар сформировался меж его ладоней и понесся в Зойсайта.  
Промахнуться на таком расстоянии очень трудно. Джедайт закрыл глаза, мученически перенося смерть... обоев.  
Когда он снова взглянул на то, что по его прикидкам должно представлять из себя обгорелое тело, он почему-то подумал о выпивке. Баккарди, Глайва, Джеймсон, шорты в игривую расцветку, пляж и веселые песни под ненавязчивую кубинскую музыку. Если то, что он сейчас видит - правда, то почему бы не исполниться всему остальному.  
\- Я вот так же охренел, - заметил Зойсайт, глядя в его лицо.  
\- Как ты это сделал?  
\- И это я тоже у себя спрашивал.  
\- Это невозможно!!  
\- Это была моя третья мысль. Слушай, либо я такой не оригинальный, либо мы созданы друг для друга.  
\- Ты поглощаешь магию, - оторопел Джедайт. - Но это невероятно!  
\- У меня ее нет, я перестал в нее верить, - высокомерно заявил Зойсайт. - Ее для меня не существует.  
\- Это все равно, что встать перед движущимся поездом и крикнуть ему «я нифига не понимаю, как ты устроен, так что хрен ты меня переедешь», - скептически ответил Джедайт. - Те, кто будут потом в три ведра тебя собирать, будут очень смеяться.  
Дверь в кабинет с грохотом распахнулась.  
\- Проходной двор какой-то, - грустно вздохнул Джедайт.  
\- А-а! Вот ты где, мерзкая гнилая проститутка!! - с порога завопил Нефрит.  
\- А-а, вот я здесь, мерзкая гнилая проститутка, - подтвердил Зойсайт.  
Разговор зашел в тупик.  
\- Ну что, как жизнь? - спросил наконец Нефрит.  
\- Да ничего так.  
\- Ты что тут забыл?  
\- Джедайт мой лучший друг.  
Нефрит посмотрел на Джедайта так, будто впервые его увидел.  
\- Есть такое мнение, - согласился Джедайт. – Он же до сих пор жив.  
\- Так что, скорее, это ТЫ что тут забыл? - Зойсайт поднялся с софы и сделал попытку приблизиться к столу с бумагами.  
Нефрит с Джедайтом снова переглянулись.  
\- Я хочу тебя, Лорд Иллюзий, - хитроумно нашелся Нефрит.  
Джедайт действительно был великим магом и по праву носил свой титул. Всем находящимся в комнате крайне явственно показалось, что Джедайту въебали по морде кирпичом.  
\- ТЫ, - уточнил Зойсайт, забывая и про стол, и про таинственные бумаги, - хочешь ЕГО?  
\- Ночами не сплю.  
\- ЕГО? Вот этого параноидального злобного гаденыша?  
\- Фактически не ем от страсти.  
\- Самый сексуальный мужик в королевстве не ест из-за задницы сушеного богомола?  
\- Твоего лучшего друга, - мрачно напомнил Джедайт.  
\- Но истина дороже, - ответил Зойсайт. - Ищите другого лоха. Что тут затевается?  
\- Отдайся мне, - весьма неуверенно попросил Нефрит. И добавил кое-как: - Любимый.  
Зойсайт впервые видел, чтобы человека стошнило словом.  
\- Помимо моей неизбывной... - Нефрит так отчаянно напрягался, что его рот завязался узлом.  
\- Страсти, - с отвращением подсказал Джедайт.  
\- ...страсти, - благодарно продолжил Нефрит, - есть еще один вопрос, который мне хотелось бы обсудить с предметом моей неизбывной...  
\- Страсти, - кажется, Джедайт только что изобрел новый вид древесины, исключительно для того, чтобы придать еще один оттенок голосу.  
\- ...страсти.  
\- Вот мы и добрались, - заключил Зойсайт, - до самого интересного. Рассказывайте про главное.  
\- Джедайт, почему я не могу оторвать ему ноги?  
\- Потому что он мой друг.  
\- Джедайт, почему я не могу оторвать ему ноги?  
\- Потому что он стоит на моем персидском ковре, стоимостью в десять миллионов йен.  
\- Разумно. Мой замок похож на то, что осталось после битвы под Аустерлицем. Ты ведь помнишь? Мы с тобой и патлатым пацаном, кажется, его звали Дункан, еще накурились тогда вусмерть, переоделись под танцовщиц кордебалета и отвлекали солдат Наполеона, сверкая своими напудренными задницами...  
Джедайт уже был выебан кирпичом, поэтому поток сего откровения, которое он похоронил в глубинах памяти, прошелся по нему относительно безболезненно.  
\- Вот это и был вопрос, который я хотел бы обсудить с тобой. Помимо моей неизбывной этой самой. Не знаешь, кто мог разгромить мое фамильное поместье?  
\- Странно, - медленно протянул Джедайт, потирая подбородок. - Кто бы это мог быть?  
\- Вот и я о том же. Кто он, движимый пылающей ненавистью, столь яростной, сокрушимой силы, что причинами своими может иметь только личную неприязнь, идущую от самого сердца, кто он, этот...  
\- Ну, я пошел, - сказал Зойсайт.  
\- Как хорошо, что на днях я поставил систему внутреннего слежения.  
\- Повезло тебе, - ответил Джедайт.  
\- Смотри, он больше не на ковре, - сказал Нефрит.  
\- Да, а теперь он закрывает за собой дверь.  
\- Я слышу, как он убегает по коридору.  
\- Только не ломай мои парадные колонны, - напоследок попросил Джедайт.  
Нефрит догнал Зойсайта задолго до того, как тот достиг парадных колонн. Поскольку магия на противника не действовала, Нефрит собственными руками заставил Зойсайта посчитать все углы поблизости.  
Место драки, как назло, оказалось большим и на редкость угловатым. Зойсайт дал себе обещание на досуге самолично отстроить себе красивый новенький замок. Замок будет круглый. Абсолютно круглый и мягкий.  
Тут его мысли прервал еще один некстати подвернувшийся угол, он почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит и отрубился.  
Через четверть часа Нефрит понял, что начинает уставать. К тому же зловредный противник заблевал его новый китель. 

**********************************

Берилл в очередной раз с неохотой отвлеклась от просмотра сериала "Доктор Хаус или У Серенити РЕАЛЬНО Волчанка" и нервно бросила:  
\- Понятия не имею, где он.  
Лорды переглянулись. Кунсайд ответил:  
\- Я не чувствую его ауру. Он блокирует магию.  
\- Если он сбежал из лечебницы, значит, он выздоровел, - обрубила Берилл, потрясая пультом от телевизора.  
\- Не мог он выздороветь!! - очень уверенно заявил Нефрит. - Я его так…  
\- Заразил простудой, - срочно подсёк Джедайт.  
\- …что он еще месяц сломанные ребра лечить будет.  
\- Вечное лето, господа, - Берилл подозрительно оглядела генералов. – Какая простуда?  
\- Вот тебе крест… В смысле, вот тебе пентаграмма, ваше Величество, натуральный грипп. Дочихался до тошноты. Обрыгал накануне весь китель Генералу Восточной Армии…  
\- А кто у нас Генерал Восточной Армии? - подслеповато щурясь, рассеянно перебила Берилл.  
\- Я, ваше Величество, - нетерпеливо подсказал Нефрит.  
\- Так вы обрыганы! Какая мерзость. Немедленно покиньте помещение, - приказала Королева. – И хватит про Зойсайта.  
Джедайт снова вклинился в разговор:  
\- Мы своих не бросаем!  
\- Ты пил, что ли, генерал? – искренне удивилась Берилл.  
\- Мы их находим и сами добиваем!! – нашелся Джедайт.  
\- Так, ребята, - Берилл выключила шар и уперлась кулаками в колени. – Тут у нас базар гнилой намечается, и есть предложение потеряться тем, кто еще в памяти.  
\- Ваше Величество!  
\- Все еще не улавливается аромат предсмертных конвульсий, ненавязчиво витающий в воздухе?! Ты, ты и ты – на раз-два и на хуй!! У нас тут всеобщий райский мир, благоденствие и процветание, так что если кто-то умирает скоропостижной насильственной смертью, то это исключительно во имя общественного блага. Кто первый в очереди к общественному благу, пидорасы?!

*************************

\- Вам как обычно? – спросила женщина за решеткой продовольственного ларька.  
\- Два Карлсберга и одно Клинское лайм, - вздохнул Джедайт.  
\- Я сказал «Шато Каберне»!! - крикнул Нефрит с автобусной остановки. - Хотел бы я знать, что сейчас делает Зойсайт с кристаллами моей бабушки.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, где он это делает.  
\- У нас один выход, господа, - удрученно подытожил Джедайт, раздавая пиво. – У нас не осталось больше великих целей. Мы не в состоянии творить великое зло. Вообще, забудем о величии. Все, что нам остается, это просто жить по-человечески. Если нас не поддерживает даже наша собственная королева.  
\- Это как? – спросил Нефрит.  
\- Что именно? – не понял Джедайт.  
\- Как это «жить по-человечески»?  
\- Для начала нужно несколько лет, пять дней в неделю, находиться в помещении с незнакомыми тебе детьми, постоянно болеть, пытаться научиться читать и писать, и не ссаться, когда на тебя кричит большая старая женщина, которой на тебя насрать, и которой платят настолько мало, что даже если ей и насрать на тебя, она этого делать не станет, потому что денег ей не хватит даже на туалетную бумагу, чтобы потом подтереться. После этого ты лет девять-пятнадцать, в зависимости от терпения, проторчишь в одном здании с ненавидящими все вокруг, ограниченными, зацикленными на себе подростками, где научишься курить, пить, материться, получишь кучу комплексов, полную рожу прыщей и первый неудачный смехотворный секс. После этого, если у тебя окажется достаточно богатых родителей или мозолей на заднице, ты попадешь в другое здание, где пять-семь лет тебя будут дрючить раком либо за твои же собственные деньги, либо – если ты научишься хорошо делать минет в мозг надзирателю, тебе станут перечислять сумму, над которой ты сможешь смеяться, когда в очередной раз захочешь покончить собой, провалив экзамен по предмету, который существует лишь для того, чтобы оправдать существование преподавателя по этому собственно предмету.  
\- Это все? – плохо повинующимся языком едва слышно спросил Нефрит.  
\- Нет, у меня просто воздух закончился. Сейчас продолжу. Далее, после отсидки в этой тюрьме, тебе дадут документ о том, что ты теперь образованный, но первый же работодатель, к которому ты сунешься с этой бумажкой, покажет тебе местонахождение ближайшего сортира, где ты можешь ей подтереться. Когда же наконец ты найдешь себе место, куда тебе придется – при благополучном стечении обстоятельств – добираться пару часов, на высыпаясь, всю оставшуюся жизнь, ты задумаешься о продолжении рода, если этого случайно не случилось с тобой раньше. Ты найдешь девушку, которой предстоит из прекрасной принцессы за несколько лет превратиться в ведьму, она родит тебе ребенка, если повезет, она даже будет похож на тебя, а не на твоего лучшего друга. После этого ты будешь думать только о том, как тебе вовремя оплачивать кредиты, почему твоя принцесса каждый день ломает об тебя метлу, и когда же наконец мелкий злобный уродец с твоей фамилией перестанет клянчить твои деньги и настаивать на том, что он никем не понятый сука гений. Состарившись, ты выйдешь на пенсию и на следующий день умрешь либо с голоду, потому что за всю жизнь упорного гнусного труда ты нихрена не заработаешь себе на три корочки хлеба; либо потому, что твой продолженный род давно поглядывает на твою жилплощадь, чтобы перестать наконец ебаться по подъездам.  
После долгого молчания, нарушаемого лишь попытками Джедайта отдышаться, Кунсайд изрек:  
\- Я начинаю понимать, почему у людей такая короткая жизнь.  
\- И почему, попадая в ад, они радуются, расставляют шезлонги и целуют горящую серу, - добавил Нефрит.  
\- Я счастлив, что это никого из вас не шокировало, потому что именно это нам и предстоит, - Джедайт отхлебнул пива и чуть поморщился, когда утробный глас «НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ» потряс горизонт.

***************************

Что всегда вызывало у Зойсайта справедливое раздражение, так это почему, о Металлия, ну почему глобальное зло всегда пренебрегает простыми путями и планами. Обычное, человеческое, не потустороннее зло всегда чрезвычайно просто и потому умеет такой оглушительный успех.  
Но стоит потусторонним злонамеренным силам протянуть руку к этому пирогу, как на эту руку немедленно наступает какое-нибудь СОВЕРШЕННО СЛУЧАЙНО мимо проходившее добро.  
Вот пожалуйста – автобусная остановка «Рай» - «Земля», всего одна пересадка в каком-то идиотском Руконгаи. Так нет, Генералам нужен непременно портал, или волшебные круги телепортации, или, на худой конец, хотя бы шаттл «Дискавери».  
Автобус гораздо лучше шаттла, справедливо полагал Зойсайт, дремавший на потертом дерматиновом сидении. По-крайней мере, не надо втыкать шланг себе в задницу, чтобы посрать.  
Поскольку денег Зойсайт наскреб только на билет до Руконгаи, контролер выкинул его прямо посреди проселочной дороги в каком-то богом забытом селении.  
Оглядевшись, Зойсайт заметил праздно шатающегося рыжему пацану в хакама, волочащему за собой огромный черный меч:  
\- Не подскажете, автостопом реально до Земли добраться?  
\- Отвали, милочка, - посоветовал пацан. Рядом с ним образовалась хмурая черноволосая девочка с походкой среднестатистического быдла.  
\- ФАЕРБОЛЛ, - сказал Зойсайт.  
\- Нихрена себе!! – восхитился чудом спасшийся пацан.  
\- Да я сам охуел, - признался Зойсайт. – В любом другом месте у меня вроде бы нет магии.  
Черноволосая девочка заторможено моргнула:  
\- Это что за новая техника?  
\- Варкрафт еще второй не вышел, а это уже была старая техника, - ответил Зойсайт.  
\- А ты ничо так, девочка, - продолжил восхищаться мрачный, побитый жизнью пацан. – Только сиськи где-то обронила. Еще что умеешь?  
\- Умею два раза фаерболл. И чтоб лепестки сакуры вокруг – вау, вау.  
\- Меня зовут Ичиго, - представился пацан.  
\- А меня нет.  
\- Ты вроде не местная?  
\- Слышь, ты шути-шути, да не остроумничай. Я не девочка, просто бреюсь регулярно.  
Ичиго нахмурился. Его черноволосая подруга сделала вид, что умеет говорить низким волевым голосом и произвела ртом полузадушенного, сильно пьющего котенка:  
\- Гражданин нарывается.  
Зойсайт решил пересмотреть свое мнение насчет неадекватности глобального зла. Все-таки, обладая личным телепортом, не рискуешь нарваться на затерянные в пространстве и времени голодные отряды местной самообороны.  
\- Шел бы ты отсюда, и брата своего забери.  
\- Это моя невеста, - Ичиго потыкал в девочку мечом. – Она оскорблена до глубины души. Рукия, покажи, как ты оскорблена.  
\- Связующий путь номер две тысячи триста девяносто девяяяя…  
И тут на Зойсайта опрокинулось ведро ледяной воды.  
\- Нет, ты послушай, - раздалось прямо у него над головой. – Опять нам безбилетников выкидывают!! Тут и так не продохнуть, они нам еще кроссовер устраивают!! Охренели там совсем, что ли?  
Зойсайт понял, что лежит на земле, оглушенный пинком контролера. Какая-то бабка охаживала его мокрой метлой, чтобы он убрался с дороги.  
\- Закругляйся бредить, вставай на ножки и проваливай!!  
Зойсайт не любил испытывать судьбу, потому немедленно поднялся и спросил:  
\- Добрая женщина, далеко до земли?  
\- Километров пятьсот. Вниз. Иди к тому колодцу и…  
\- Спасибо. Ни за что бы не обнаружил туннель пространства и времени в обыкновенном колодце.  
\- …утопись себе на здоровье. 

*****************************

Привычная взгляду десятая улица, вылизанная до блеска ответственными японскими дворниками. Кто бы мог подумать, что на этой безликой и неинтересной улочке когда-то вершились события, определившие судьбу Света и мира.  
Впрочем, это дела давно минувших дней.  
Судьба мира благополучно решена, всё идет своим чередом, а исполнительные дворники по-прежнему драят улицы в надежде на нашествие демонов и прочую нечисть. Нельзя будет ударить в грязь лицом (в данном случае - улицей), когда весь мир с замиранием сердца следит за тем, как Токийскую телебашню в очередной раз нагибают раком.  
Одинокий фонарь скупо цедит свет на покинутую всеми фигуру человека, грустно притулившегося к скамейке под ним.  
Луна.  
Звезды.  
Тишина.  
Хорошо-о.  
Внезапно вся эта идиллия нарушается диким ревом, отборными ругательствами и грохотом тела, вступившего в прямое взаимодействие с асфальтом на скорости четыреста тридцать километров в секунду.  
Одинокая фигура под фонарем замерла в ожидании.  
Из дыры в асфальте, отдаленно напоминающей очертания человеческого тела, показалась дрожащая рука.  
\- Эй, есть кто живой? - вежливо позвала одинокая фигура, покинувшая скамейку и склонившаяся над дырой.  
\- Да как-то так. - Зойсайт решил, что некрасиво нагружать незнакомого человека своими проблемами.  
Тишина.  
\- Я тут... тоже вроде как просто так, - разоткровенничалась фигура, хватая Зойсайта за нервно подергивающееся запястье и подтягивая вверх. - Как здоровье?  
\- Вывих запястья, перелом шести ребер, смещение позвонков, повреждение внутренних органов, кровоизлияния во внутренние полости, сотрясение мозга. Ну, еще синяки, ссадины и гематомы.  
\- Главное - не курить траву, - помолчав, ответила фигура. - Курить траву - это плохо.  
\- Я бы выпил.  
\- Это еще хуже. Тем более, при смещении позвонков. Могут начаться галлюцинации и неадекватное восприятие окружающего мира. Или могут избить велосипедным насосом. У меня один раз такое было.  
\- У меня ни разу не было велосипедного насоса, так что я сейчас пойду и выпью, - твердо заявил Зойсайт.  
\- Вот когда встретишься пьяным с велосипедным насосом, вспомнишь мои слова.  
Приятный разговор и дальше продолжался бы в том же духе, если бы Зойсайт вдруг не сказал:  
\- Знакомый голос.  
\- Аналогично.  
\- ЭНДИМЕОН!!  
\- МЕРЗКАЯ ГНИЛАЯ ПРОСТИТУТКА!!  
\- Принц Земли!!  
\- Мерзкая гнилая проститутка!!  
\- Как я рад вас видеть!!  
\- Обними меня, мерз…  
\- «Зойсайт», ладно? Я не настаиваю, ваше Высочество, но «Зойсайт», хорошо?  
\- Обними же меня, Зойсайтхорошо!!  
Мужчины слезно обнялись и расцеловались.  
\- А я-то думаю - какого хрена я приперся сюда в три часа ночи! Живу же, черт меня заеби, на другом конце города!! Забыл совсем, что у меня рефлекс - куда демоны, туда я! Торможу вот только иногда… Но явно не сегодня!  
\- Принц Эндимеон!! – Зойсайт утер скупую слезу счастья.  
\- Слушай, - внезапно серьезно прошептал Мамору, - ты тут один ?  
\- Да! - радостно воскликнул Зойсайт, стискивая бывшего начальника в медвежьих (насколько позволяли смещенные позвонки) объятьях.  
\- Ты с плохими намерениями?  
\- Да! - продолжал радоваться Зосайт. - Пока еще не знаю, с какими конкретно, но точно с плохими - других у меня быть не может! Натура такая!  
Эндимеон, воровато оглядываясь, потянул Зойсайта за рукав и прошептал:  
\- Тогда валим отсюда.  
\- Зачем? Вон там бар через дорогу, надо отметить встречу! Заквасимся, а, командир?  
\- Нет, надо уходить, - настаивал Эндимеон.  
\- Да что не так?  
\- А ты, я смотрю, сильно ударился. Головой. По старинной, пять сезонов складывающейся традиции, стоит появиться кому-либо из личностей с ярко выраженными плохими намерениями, как Усаги "случайно" проходит мимо.  
\- Так три часа ночи!!  
Эндимеон посмотрел на Зойсайта, как на дурачка.  
\- У меня такое чувство, товарищ Принц Земли, что вы смотрите на меня, как на дурачка.  
\- Я и смотрю.  
\- Темно. Я не вижу.  
Эндимеон схватил Зойсайта за шиворот и поволок...

****************************************

\- ЭТО ЧЬИ АПАРТАМЕНТЫ?!  
\- Мотоки Фурухато. Мой друг. Подрабатывает администратором зала игровых автоматов.  
Зойсайт разглядывал оригиналы работ фламандских мастеров пятнадцатого века, развешанные по стенам и выгодно оттеняющие иранский ковер ручной работы.  
\- От... от...  
\- Откуда все это? Подрабатывает.  
\- Кем?!  
\- Русским шпионом, - пояснил Мамору, заглядывая на кухню. - Ворует технологии производства фосфатных удобрений. У них там из этого черную икру делают.  
\- Р... р... русским ???  
\- До сих пор удивляюсь, как никто не замечает. Все думают, что он из Осаки. 

Днем позже.  
\- Налей мне еще...  
\- Ага, щаз...  
\- Начальник, проливаешь !  
\- Да ты...  
\- Все-все, успокоились и - раззз! Еще по одной!  
Зойсайт уныло опрокинул в себя еще одну стопку и в который раз пожалел, что в Японии такие маленькие стаканчики для саке.  
\- Кстати, - Эндимеону тоже казалось, что он все еще достаточно трезв, - а что с твоим лицом? С тем, которое справа… Левое как-то размыто…  
\- Один товарищ доступно объяснил мне, что его имущество не было застраховано, - грустно пошутил Зойсайт. От его шутки тошно стало обоим.  
\- Вот ты говоришь, тебе хреново живется, - подвел итог Эндимеон, хотя бывший подчиненный еще и не начинал толком трепаться за жизнь. Но расчет Главнокомандующего полностью оправдался - Зойсайт с готовностью кивнул, при этом чуть не ткнувшись носом в соленые огурцы.  
\- А теперь посмотри на меня.  
Зойсайт прищурил мутные глаза и...  
\- Металлия, вы прекрасны, мой Принц!! Мой бывший Главнокомандующий! Я так скучал! Я думаю о вас постоянно! Особенно последнее время! Я за вас любого порву! Кто обидел Принца? Кому въебать? Только намекните!! Я так хочу оправдать ваше доверие!! Еще я хочу "порш" последней модели и особняк на Голливудских холмах.  
\- Вынь язык у меня из задницы, у нас тут полный матриархат. Так что обломайся насчет порша и всего прочего.  
Зойсайт издал звук, отдаленно напоминающий "Пфффф".  
\- Я имел в виду, - продолжал Эндимеон, - что у вас все движется по ровной прямой и вы не знаете, куда деваться от скуки, а у меня - "стипль чез" и по замкнутому кругу. Причем все мы прекрасно знаем, чем это закончится.  
Зойсайт непонимающе вылупился на меланхоличного Эндимеона. Тот запустил пятерню в свои черные волосы и уставился в лужицу пролитого на стол саке.  
\- Вот захочу я, например, устроить мальчишник, или крутануть романчик на стороне, как выясняется, что в будущем состоится разбор полетов и эта маленькая суч... дочка прилетает сюда и наушничает Усаги. Жена закатывает мне разборку Серебряным Кристаллом по почкам. Таким образом я получаю нехилый втык за то, что еще и не совершил! Потом месяц валяюсь в больнице. А как можно быть верным Усаги? Я же где-то нормальный человек, тоже хочу любви… А у нее постоянно критические дни и государственные дела…  
\- Да-а...- протянул Зойсайт, впервые осознавая всю тягостность существования Эндимеона. - У нас-то получше было. Принц Земли, Главнокомандующий, жених Королевы. И все это вы бросили ради девчонки ста пятидесяти сантиметров ростом?!  
\- Блондинки. Всегда имел к ним слабость.  
\- Теперь, позвольте заметить, имеют вас.  
\- Разговорчики в строю!! - рявкнул Эндимеон, вспоминая военную выправку. Генерал Южной Армии, Зойсайт, отреагировал неадекватно, полез снова обниматься и пускать пьяные ностальгические сопли. Эндимеон не выдержал и сам растрогался.  
Всплакнули, как положено.  
\- Знаешь, Зойсайт...  
\- Внимательно слушаю.  
\- Ты мне всегда нравился и...  
\- Да?  
\- И вообще. Если бы не Мотоки, то...  
\- …  
\- ...то я непременно разделил бы с тобой свой жизненный путь. Два оданго - и тебя не отличить от Усаги. Помнится, ты уже проворачивал такой фокус. Я сразу заприметил, что ноги у тебя - охренеть просто. ПРЯМЫЕ. Я даже не знал, что такие бывают. Усаги такое и не снилось. Знаешь, как она завидовала?  
\- Да вы пьяны в стельку, Главнокомандующий, - догадался Зойсайт.  
\- С Мотоки у нас серьезно, поэтому ты мне просто друг. И не рассчитывай на большее, маленький говорящий соленый огурец.  
\- Позвольте вопрос! - решился Зойсайт.  
\- Позволяю, Генерал. Только приличный, а то дам в морду. Извините. Пожалуйста. Здравствуйте. Ты кто? Блин, как же я нажрался, - загрустил Эндимеон.  
\- Так, значит, судя по сложившейся ситуации и вашим чувствам к Мотоки Фурухато, Нео - Серенити, это не кто иная... хм... не кто иной, как Мотоки ?  
\- Хули ты гонишь, неизвестный мне человек?  
\- Да или нет?  
\- Здравствуй. Погоди. Ну-ну. Что ты спрашивал? Бля, где моя любимая дочурка? Где эта маленькая сучка, ебать ее через колено… Бля, что-то мне некомфортно.  
\- Нет, подождите… Так… Вспомнил. - Зойсайт щелкнул пальцами (Эндимеон крикнул "Стреляют, суки!" и рухнул под стол). - Если Ваше Величество свяжет свою судьбу с Мотоки, что же тогда станет с будущим, на котором основан весь существующий порядок вещей?!  
\- Мне надо в туалет.

******************************

\- М-м-м... как же тебя… Мерзкая гнилая про… Зойсайт. Ты спишь, Зойсайт ?  
Зойсайт покосился на всклокоченную голову Мамору Эндимеона, торчащую в дверном проеме и всерьез задумался над тем, что же ему ответить.  
\- Я же вижу, что не спишь.  
\- Меня мучает похмелье, - пожаловался Зойсайт.  
\- Пошли, лечиться будем. 

Прошло три дня.

Зойсайт приоткрыл мутные глаза и уставился на собутыльника. Тот был не в лучшем из своих состояний.  
Они бухали третьи сутки и, честно говоря, Лорду Огня это начинало надоедать. В конце-концов, он притащился на Землю, чтобы придумать самую зловредную каверзу на свете!! Он тут, чтобы впадлить всему живому, вплоть до устриц на мальтийских островах!  
Да и не казак он был по части выпивки. Чувство реальности окончательно покинуло его, хотя ребра уже срослись.  
Эндимеон начинал конкретно задалбывать своими причитаниями. Его таланты в вопросах жалоб на жизнь казались поистине безграничными. Из-за него Зойсайт чувствовал себя еще более подавленно, потому что в изложении Эндимеона проблемы Генерала заметно блекли перед сияющими страданиями Принца всея Земли.  
\- Послушай... Король... Главнокомандующий… Балтийским флотом…  
\- Отставить, Генерал!! Зови меня просто Мамо-тя... Блин, тьфу-ты, прсто Мамору.  
\- Главнокомандующий Просто Мамору, разрешите узнать: Сенши по-прежнему отвергают инновационные технологии в плане вооружений?  
\- Ты с кем сейчас разговариваешь?  
\- Они до сих пор традиционно придерживаются протоптанной тропы при ведении боя?  
\- Ты бы не пил больше.  
\- Черт возьми, они все еще используют старинные методики вербализации атаки?  
\- …  
\- Хеншин, «Заеби тебя великая сила луны», жезлы!!  
\- Ну ты и витиеватый, когда пьяный. Да, старые обезьяны не учат новых фокусов.  
\- А жезлы перевоплощения, куда они прячут жезлы?  
\- В подпространстве. Личное подпространство с общим доступом. То есть пространство-то личное, но все члены королевской семьи имеют к нему административный доступ, чтобы следить, не прячут ли там чего незаконного, - обезоруживающе честно ответил Мамору. Не так давно из его собственного хранилища пропала коллекционная подборка шедевров немецкой порнографии и он чувствовал сладкий запах готовящегося блюда мести.  
\- Как жаль, что я не член, - издалека начал Зойсайт, - королевской семьи.  
\- Зачем они тебе? На тебе они все равно не сработают. На себе я точно пробовал. Все клинится на процессе раздевания.  
\- Не важно, зачем, но!! Но взамен могу предложить три наклейки "Бэтмена" и два комикса про Снупи.  
\- Чарли Браун зачот.  
\- Зачот тот пацан с пианино.  
\- Всегда мечтал быть Чарли Брауном.  
\- …  
\- Я согласен. Давай свои наклейки.  
\- У меня нет их при себе.  
\- Тогда ничего не могу поделать. Если только ты не…  
\- Что угодно, - с готовностью воскликнул Зойсайт. – Кроме денег.  
\- Покажи мне Усаги.  
\- Я вот сейчас плохо расслышал.  
\- Перевоплотись в Усаги. Только не надо ля-ля, ты уже так делал.  
\- Я продал костюм Сейлор Мун на последнем КомикКоне. Очень хотелось покушать.  
\- Пусть будет Усаги в бикини.  
\- Принц, - медленно произнес Зойсайт. – Не знаю кто и что вам про меня рассказывал, но под этим мундиром нет места бикини.  
\- О, господи!! – Эндимеон ударил кулаком по столу. – Я собираюсь предать свою семью, страну и идеалы только ради того, чтобы увидеть твои ноги, а ты не в состоянии просто изобразить себя бабу с идиотской прической!!  
Зойсайт довольно долго переваривал услышанное.  
\- Ща все будет, - глаза его сияли. – Отвернитесь.  
Довольно долго до слуха Мамору доносились только шорох, проклятья и звук падающей из дрожащих рук расчёски.  
\- Готово, - позвал Зойсайт, нервно оправляя скатерть на бедрах. - Что прикажете дальше?  
Мамору поднял на него полные мольбы глаза и зашептал:  
\- А теперь я буду спокойно пить, а ты молчи, молчи, молчи!

***************************

Кунсайд откинулся в кресле и буквально впился холодными прозрачными глазами в собеседников:  
\- Вот сейчас мне было озарение. Я знаю, где находится Зойсайт.  
Джедайт и Нефрит бросили грызть ногти и посмотрели на Первого Лорда с недоверием.  
\- Он на земле. Он у Эндимеона.  
\- С чего ты взял? – удивился Джедайт.  
\- У меня в сценарии написано.  
\- Дай глянуть. Да, действительно.  
\- А почему у меня в сценарии этого нет? – с подозрением спросил Нефрит.  
\- Какая разница.  
\- Что значит «Какая разница»?! Меня достала эта дискриминация!!  
\- Кто бы говорил! Ты единственный, кому позволили бухать перед камерой.  
\- Тут написано: «Кунсайд откинулся в кресле, буквально впившись холодными прозрачными глазами в собеседников, ветер шевелил его волосы и сексуально расстегнутый ворот кителя, обнажавший гладкую мускулистую грудь», - прочитал Джедайт.  
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
\- Где сексуальный ворот и шевелящиеся волосы? – настаивал Джедайт.  
\- Вам не кажется, что это мачизм? – пробормотал Кунсайд.  
\- Нам кажется, что это как-то по-гейски, - заметил Нефрит. Джедайт несколько раз кивнул:  
\- «Закинув ногу на ногу, Кунсайд продемонстрировал идеальную линию стройного прокачанного бедра. Бедра, к которому так хотелось прикоснуться, погладить ладонью, сжать…»  
\- Отдай сюда! – заорал Кунсайд, вырывая у него сценарий.  
Нефрит протянул Джедайту салфетку. Тот приложил ее к разбитому носу.  
\- Итак, Зойсайт у Эндимеона, - как можно нейтральнее прогнусавил Джедайт, стараясь смотреть куда-нибудь в сторону. - Этот предатель на почве оскорбленной личности точно разболтает государственные военные секреты!  
\- Какие секреты? – осторожно поинтересовался Кунсайд. Нефрит сделал суровое лицо:  
\- Все.  
\- Но у нас нет…  
\- Есть!  
\- Какие?  
\- Какие-нибудь точно есть.  
\- Мы уже десять лет как абсолютно демилитаризованное государство.  
\- Я видел, что у тебя на заднем дворе роют котлован.  
\- Я тоже видел. Это же МОЙ задний двор. Теперь расскажи мне, что ТЫ там делал.  
\- Не надо грязных инсинуаций. Это котлован предназначен для охлаждения графитовых стержней нашей будущей атомной электростанции.  
\- Да нет, - уверенно отрицал Кунсайд. – Я хотел бассейн…  
\- В котором будут охлаждаться графитовые стержни!!  
\- Нефрит, иди домой и сделай себе массаж ног и аспирин.  
Дождавшись, пока Нефрит покинет комнату, Джедайт доверительно склонился к уху Кунсайда.  
\- Я не гей!! – крикнул Первый Лорд.  
\- Я просто…  
\- Отойди на двадцать шагов.  
\- Так нормально?  
\- Еще немного.  
\- То, что я собираюсь поведать тебе, о первейший из Лордов, открылось мне совсем недавно, когда я ебал библиотекаршу на древнем фолианте. Это совершенно секретная информация.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть подальше.  
\- Нам необходимо найти Зойсай…  
\- Нихрена не слышу.  
\- НАМ НЕОБХОДИМО НАЙТИ ЗОЙСАЙТА КАК МОЖНО БЫСТРЕЕ!! И это никак не связано с военными секретами.  
Во время этой исторической беседы, - с которой начались эпохальные изменения, потрясшие до основания не только Темное Королевство, но и саму вселенную, - Нефрит шел по гулким темным коридорам дворца, светил всем встречным юмам в глаза фонариком и терпеливо убеждал их, что он находится в процессе телепортации. 

********************************

Зойсайт ловко умыкнул под стол непочатую бутылку саке, надеясь таким ненавязчивым образом вывести этого алкоголика из состояния пития. Но зоркий глаз Мамору усек эту проделку и неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не звук отпираемой двери.  
Мотоки вернулся из командировки в Россию.  
Быстро скинув в прихожей китайскую шапку, корейские ботинки и тайваньский пуховик, купленные в бутике на Тверской, он пошел на запах.  
И хотя дух во всей квартире стоял такой, словно здесь гнался самогон для всех недоразвитых стран третьего мира, самые нажористые ароматы привели разведчика на кухню.  
Увидев своего более чем друга в более чем двусмысленной ситуации, Мотоки Фурухато не стал реветь или причитать, как это делала незабвенная Усаги.  
Шпиён, вспоминая и ловко пуская в дело свой родной забористый мат, сгреб Мамору в охапку и потащил в ванную. Послышался звук артиллерийской очереди пощечин и плеск воды. Судя по мату, на сей раз японскому, вода была холодная.  
Поскольку разборка производилась между двумя представителями сильного полу, то криков, визгов и обещаний перебить всю посуду (а потом свалить к маме и подать на алименты) не производилось.  
Производились полоскание в ледяной ванне и пара-тройка внушительных зуботычин. Мотоки решил оставить своего друга и дальше прополаскиваться, а сам пошел выяснять, что за девица торчит у него на кухне.  
Зойсайт опасливо поднял на него свои проспиртованные глаза, но решил пока не уходить. Он лишь нервно поправил тогу из скатерти, безуспешно пытаясь прикрыть худые острые колени.  
\- Ты кто? - хмуро спросил молодой, коротко стриженый светловолосый человек, снимая "ТТ" с предохранителя.  
Зойсайт вполне справедливо полагал, что виниться ему не в чем, поэтому решил выложить чистую правду:  
\- Разрешите представиться, житель Земли. Я - Зойсайт, Лорд, Генерал Армии Темного Королевства и вассал Южных Земель могущественной Королевы Берилл. Я здесь, чтобы разрешить некие политические дела с Главнокомандующим Мамору Эндимеоном, законным правителем объединенной федерации Земли и Луны.  
Мотоки молча посмотрел на него.  
Потом на свои тапочки.  
Потом снова на него. Тщательно принюхался.  
Потом сел, достал бутылку из-под стола, решительно отвинтил пробку, налил себе стопку и вылакал, не морщась.  
\- Ты кто? - настойчиво повторил он.  
Зой почесал в затылке, сбивая оданго на макушку и решил, что повторяться не стоит:  
\- Дед Пихто.  
\- Давно не виделись.  
\- Да мы вообще не виделись.  
\- Тогда понятно, почему я тебя не знаю.  
\- Как представитель внеземной цивилизации, хочу задать тебе вопрос.  
\- Удиви меня.  
\- Мне нужна твоя одежда. И мотоцикл.  
\- Парень, который в прошлый раз просил у меня то же самое, был вооруженным двухметровым губернатором Калифорнии. А теперь быстро, в двух словах, почему я должен тебя испугаться, девочка?  
\- По жизни я вообще-то парень.  
\- Шкаф в гостиной. Бери все, что тебе понравится.  
Зойсайт с достоинством (насколько позволяла клеенчатая скатерть в мелкий цветочек) удалился в гостиную.  
Мотоки вздохнул, посмотрел на миниатюрную стопку и достал из-за пазухи граненый стакан.  
Злая судьба не позволила стакану опорожниться.  
\- МАААААААААМООООООО-ТЯЯЯЯЯЯЯН! – подобно противопожарной сигнализации завыла распахнутая входная дверь.  
«О, ЧЕРТ, Мотоки забыл закрыть дверь», - стремительно трезвея, ужаснулся Мамору и бросился к унитазу, прикидывая, пролезет ли он в сливную трубу.  
С воспетым в легендах спокойствием русского разведчика, Мотоки спокойно вышел из кухни, небрежным жестом запер дверь ванной на ключ, ключ проглотил, а желудок выкинул в окно.  
Усаги ворвалась в гостиную подобно Иль Ниньо, сея после себя только хаос, бедствия и разрушение экологической системы.  
\- Мо-о-о-о-отоки, - Усаги препарировала взглядом комнату. Мужа нигде не было.  
\- Уса-а-аго-о-о, - в ответ протянул Мотоки, проверяя количество патронов.  
\- Муж не пробегал?  
\- Ты знаешь, он только что выпрыгнул из окна.  
\- Что говорил?  
\- Что всегда хотел мальчика.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Не знаю. Он целый день так странно себя вел.  
\- О! - громадные глазищи закрылись на мгновение, отчего лицо Усаги стало похоже на скомканный блин, - Значит, его тут нет. И либо ты мне врешь, либо он лежит в виде консервированного фарша на асфальте под окнами бедной нервной старушки с первого этажа. Мне сходить, проверить? А? Как думаешь?  
\- Да, - невозмутимо ответил Мотоки, взращенный по образу и подобию непробиваемого Штирлица.  
\- Значит, Мамору у тебя нет.  
\- Да.  
\- И не было ?  
\- Да.  
\- И не будет ?  
\- Да.  
\- Моя интуиция подсказывает мне, что, в соответствии с информативной, а также эмоциональной нагрузкой вышепроизнесенных тобой реплик, твоё альтер-эго настойчиво требует удалить раздражающий твое личное биополе объект. Сопоставляя это с предварительным исследованием окружающей местности, могу ли я предположить, что эта негативная реакция относится ко мне непосредственно? Уверяю тебя, твое душевное равновесие будет немедленно восстановлено, после того, как мы достигнем консенсуса в вопросе о честных ответах на вопрос о местонахождении моего мужа.  
Мотоки не смутила и не обманула эта тирада. Он прекрасно помнил, что наступило будущее и каждый мог научиться водить вертолеты. Особенно после того, как братья Вачовски принялись продавать всем желающим эти супер-кресла с трубками, которые вставляются в мозг, и после этого ты знаешь кунг-фу. Иногда, правда, появлялось странное желание пойти найти Агента Смита и набить ему морду (на крайняк просто объяснить, какой он нехороший человек), но в целом все было терпимо.  
\- Не лечи, - с легкостью освобождая сознание от волн гипнотической речи Усаги, отрезал Мотоки. – Не доктор.  
\- У меня куча свободного времени, - Усаги бухнулась в кресло. – И куча наводящих вопросов.  
\- Заряди хоть один, - бесстрашно подначил настоящий русский мужик Мотоки Фурухато.  
\- Ну вот для начала: о, боже мой! Что я вижу!! В апартаментах лучшего – единственного – друга моего мужа… – крикнула Усаги хорошо поставленным голосом, внезапно вперив указующий перст в Зойсайта, который как раз засовывал ногу в штанину, сжимая в зубах кожаный ремень. – Я вижу кривоногого похитителя энергии невинных людей!! Приспешника черных дел Темного Королевства!  
\- Польщен, что помнят и любят, - прошамкал Зойсайт с ремнем во рту, не рискуя нагибаться перед грозным взором Сейлор Мун, а потому стоически сохраняя достоинство, оставаясь в трусах, штанах, (натянутых ровно до колен) и мятой рубашке.  
\- На здоровье. На чем я?..  
\- На кривоногом, - вежливо подсказал Зойсайт, невозмутимо присаживаясь на спинку дивана и принимаясь выбирать галстук.  
\- Хм. Значит, кривоногий уже был, хм, жаль. Я возлагала на него особенно большие надежды. Ну ничего. Как говорит мой режиссер, не знаешь что сказать - начинай пальцеваться. Все равно никто уже давным-давно не слушает... Вы позволите ?  
\- О чем речь, - момент распальцовки Зойсайт весьма уважал, потому как не в силах был представить, как можно запомнить такую сложную хореографическую комбинацию и повторять из раза в раз без отклонения хотя бы в миллиметр. Он был убежден, что тут не обошлось без зомбирования.  
Далее последовал хеншин. Зойсайт целомудренно прикрыл глаза. На кухне Мотоки блевал в раковину.  
\- Марс! Юпитер! Меркурий! И-еще-глупая-девочка-с-длинными-светлыми-волосами-все-время-забываю-как-зовут! Все сюда! Я начинаю битву со злобным и мерзким Зойсайтом! Ели успеете, то сможете растащить его на сувениры!!  
Из передатчика, который в свободное от работы время служил тупо тетрисом, послышался искаженный расстоянием голос:  
\- Жди нас, Усаги-тян! Мы сейчас будем!! 

****************************

Сонная муха ткнулась в окно. Мотоки вздохнул и, поймав несчастную за крыло, выкинул в форточку.  
\- Может, они в пробке застряли, - успокаивал Зойсайт. - Усаги, передай мне суши.  
\- Да ради бога. Оставь мне эти роллы. Обожаю с сыром.  
Мотоки отошел от окна и покинул кухню, прикрыв за собой дверь. Спустя пару минут раздался глухой удар. Потом еще один. Мотоки старался продолбить дверь в ванную комнату, чтобы выпустить Мамору.  
\- Сейлор Мун? – позвал Зойсайт  
\- С высочайшего моего позволения, изволь говорить, смерд… Черт, где мои таблетки? Доктор говорит, что мания величия лечится, но, по-моему, он просто шарлатан.  
\- Разве у тебя нет неотложных государственных дел?  
\- Ты за языком следи, красивый. Я уже тридцать раз апгрейдилась, а ты и до первого не дожил. Ща как пну пяткой в ухо - ослепнешь на все гланды.  
\- Берилл неотлучно находится на государственном посту, - как бы между прочим, продолжил Зойсайт.  
\- А когда же она справляет естественные надобности?  
\- Наша королева не срёт! – гордо ответил Зойсайт.  
Усаги выразительно посмотрела на него.  
\- Она потребляет чистую энергию. Безотходное производство, - пояснил он.  
\- Ты смотри, - задумчиво протянула Усаги. – Как удобно.  
И вспомнила все те случаи, когда надо было: «Сила Луны, дай мне силу», а больше всего хотелось пописать.  
\- Ты записку оставь, а сама иди. Я подожду, - пообещал Зойсайт.  
\- Да нет у меня никаких государственных дел, - горько вздохнула Усаги, кулаком утирая набежавшую слезу.  
\- Я думал, у вас тут матриархат.  
\- Да он и есть!! В чистом виде!! Я пережила всех своих врагов, я принесла мир и счастье во вселенную! Заткнись, Зойсайт, это монолог. Я идеальная, всепрощающая, мудрая правительница, идеал материнства, женственности и рассудка… Блядь, я сказала: МОНОЛОГ, закрой рот!! Я победила Нехелению, я положила на лопатки саму Хаос, и что?! Моя мамаша подождала, пока я вымою полы и повешу новые занавески и ВУАЛЯ – теперь Мать Серенити у нас вечная единовластная Императрица всея сущего.  
Усаги накатила стопарь и погрустнела еще больше.  
\- Переходи на сторону тьмы. У нас есть не только печеньки.  
Усаги проглотила прожеванное и выпитое, покрутила пальцем у виска и твердо заявила:  
\- Темной Стороны больше не существует. Ты, наверное, последний, кто узнает эту новость, прости, что не смогла поделикатнее. Я тут на днях подала документы на зачисление в Хогвартс. Какая-никакая, а магия у меня все-таки есть.  
\- После твоей магии Слизерин начнет дружно увлекаться макраме и плетением корзинок.  
\- Я слышала, у них там есть один парень, Драко, вот его перевоспитанием я занялась бы лично. Как думаешь, ему нравятся блондинки?  
\- Судя по маразматическим домыслам, – задумчиво отозвался Зойсайт, - ему нравится один конкретный брюнет, хотя, исходя из ситуации, он предпочел бы его в расчлененном, прожаренном виде.  
Усаги обеспокоено огляделась и заговорщически прошептала, прикрыв рот рукой:  
\- Может, организуем ему дружественный визит? Ковровая дорожка, толпы поклонников? Пара случайных эксгибиционистов, распластанных у трапа самолета? Надо будет уговорить Эндимеона… Как думаешь? Это должно повысить рейтинги Лунного Королевства.  
\- Ваши рейтинги повысит только жестокая, не слишком продолжительная война, в результате которой вы все умрете, - дружелюбно предложил Зой.  
\- Что-то ты заговариваться стал.  
\- Так мы будем драться или нет?  
\- А черт его знает. Где этих придурочных носит?  
\- Ваш Меркурий, кстати сказать, самая придурковатая. И убойная сила у нее ничтожная. Зачем ее держат на государственном бюджете?  
\- А ну заткнулся!! У меня с ней роман, а ты себе такое позволяешь! Не потерплю! Где моя боевая мантра?! Исцеляющая сила Лу-у-у....  
\- Подожди! - завопил Зойсайт, пытаясь спрятаться в холодильнике.  
\- Жду.  
\- Как так - роман?.. А Мамо-тя... Мамору?  
\- После того, как на меня свалилось это розовое чмо, как ты думаешь, мне захочется связывать своё будущее с Эндимеоном?! Это когда ж мне удалось упиться в такую жопу, чтобы я дотрахалась до такого… розового?! Я девушка эмансипированная и люблю свободу, ты понимаешь. Босая, беременная и на кухне - нет уж, извините. Ты только подумай, я ведь уже в пятнадцать лет была обеспечена потомством. Век свободы не видать, где моя свободная гулящая жизнь?!  
\- Думаю, постановка вопроса говорит сама за себя.  
\- То есть НИКАКИХ МУЖЧИН не будет больше в моей жизни, что бы там себе ни думала моя мамаша, - уточнила Усаги. – С Ами у нас все прекрасно, мы подходим друг другу в сексуальном плане, не рискуя обзавестись какими бы то ни было детьми. И она дает мне списывать домашние задания, особенно, когда я соглашаюсь на… Впрочем, не важно.  
Мамору, бесстыдно подслушивающий под дверью, не потрудился и дальше скрывать свое присутствие.  
\- А давайте все поедем в Амстердам!!  
Ответить на это предложение никто не успел, потому как четыре грозных девических голоса возвестили о своем желании спасти мир. Голоса тут же пояснили, что для спасения мира просто необходимо порубать в капусту Зойсайта, закатать полученную массу в пакеты из-под чипсов и отправить заказным рейсом голодным детям в Зимбабве.  
Эндимеон произвел руками какие-то нервические пассы, сунул что-то Зойсайту за шиворот, а самого его утрамбовал в мусоропровод и пожелал счастливого пути. 

*******************************

"Друг" - такое понятие существовало в психологии демонов.  
Но оно было не более, чем синонимом словосочетанию "не враг".  
Для людей эти два термина коренным образом отличались, а вот для демона другом являлся лишь тот, с кем ты не был готов вести войну в силу ряда причин, актуальных на данный момент. Все остальные – «враги» или "потенциальные враги".  
Если ты не собираешься схлестнуться с бывшим врагом и он готов ответить тебе тем же, то для демонов такие соперники немедленно становятся "друзьями". Никакого злопамятства, никаких чувств. Трезвый, здравый расчет и предусмотрительность.  
Ничего более.  
Согласуясь с демонической логикой, Зойсайт был готов объявить Нефрита другом сейчас и немедленно, так как на ведение боевых действий против Второго Лорда Королевства у Зойсайта явно недоставало сил и времени.  
Нефрит поймал его за шкирку, когда тот выбирался из мусорного бака.  
\- Черт побери, как я рад тебя видеть! – почти искренне воскликнул Зойсайт. - Приятно встретить старого знакомого в чужом городе.  
Нефрит подождал, пока его пленник выбьется из сил и только тогда несколько ослабил хватку.  
\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай. Куда дел мои кристаллы, гаденыш?  
\- А давайте без рук!  
\- Могу и ногами.  
\- Как ты меня нашел?  
\- Интуиция, - соврал Нефрит.  
Зойсайт попытался почесаться. Что-то, брошенное Эндимеоном ему за воротник, царапало спину. Зойсайт запустил руки под футболку.  
\- Даже не надейся, - высокомерно процедил Нефрит. – Я не позарюсь на твое недостойное тело.  
\- Я и не предлагаю.  
\- Впрочем, ладно. Минет еще никому здоровье не испортил.  
\- О, БОЖЕ, - обалдел Зойсайт, в районе поясницы нащупав то, что подарил ему Эндимеон.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - смутился Нефрит.  
\- Это просто НЕВЕРОЯТНО!! – Зойсайт задрал футболку и опустился на колени, поднимая с земли выпавшие из-под задранной полы жезлы перевоплощений.  
\- Ну что ты… Прямо… Я даже не знаю, - окончательно растерялся Нефрит. – Слушай, раз такое дело, может, я тебя сначала в кино свожу?  
\- Забудь про кино, мой добрый друг Нефрит.  
\- Я тебя еще даже бить не начал, какого черта ты уже бредишь?  
Зойсайт приобнял Нефрита за плечо, свободной рукой делая широкий жест, словно демонстрируя нечто прекрасное:  
\- Нас ждут великие дела! Я даже рад, что встречаю такой потрясающий момент не в одиночестве, несмотря на то, что ты мне глубоко противен.  
\- Какой момент? – Нефрит начал беспокоиться. Он никогда не имел дел с душевнобольными.  
\- Ты присутствуешь при начале нашей новой жизни!  
\- Начни ее с минета, - попросил Нефрит.  
\- Блин, какой же ты приземленный, - рассердился Зойсайт. – Все складывается настолько удачно, что очень скоро у нас всех будет столько минетов, сколько мы пожелаем.  
\- Что ты говоришь.  
\- Кстати, что такое минет? – вдруг спросил Зойсайт.  
\- Ты знаешь, - задумчиво начал Нефрит, - я сам, своими ушами слышал, как тебя называли развращенным похотливым богом секса.  
\- Это я тоже слышал, я про минет спрашиваю.  
Нефриту внезапно стало стыдно за то, что он его бил. Такой иррациональный подсознательный стыд, с которым невозможно справиться. Помимо этого он пообещал себе больше никогда не стебаться над Кунсайдом. Старик, похоже, так и не получил от жизни счастья.  
\- Я тут внезапно снова вспомнил про кристаллы.  
\- Минет хоть едят?  
\- В каком-то смысле… слушай, ГДЕ МОИ КРИСТАЛЛЫ?!  
\- Да забудь!! – раздраженно перебил Зойсайт и повел перед лицом Нефрита обеими ладонями, как фокусник. – Забудь, забудь, забудь, я тебе сейчас такое покажу, вообще не вспомнишь, как тебя зовут.  
Внезапно Нефрит посмотрел на звезды и сказал:  
\- О, черт. Начинается.  
\- Да, я тоже это чувствую, - с омерзением поежился Зойсайт, поправляя футболку.  
Нефрит откашлялся и торжественным, пафосным голосом начал говорить:  
\- Предлагаю поговорить о грибах, обладающих ценными пищевыми свойствами.  
\- Вешенки, - предположил Зойсайт. Глаза его медленно, но верно стекленели.  
\- Если человек хочет жить долго и счастливо, и получать качественный белок на протяжении всей жизни, он должен есть вешенки не реже двух раз в неделю.  
\- Замечательный ценный гриб улучшает перистальтику при нарушении функционирования желудочно-кишечного тракта.  
\- Мнение о том, что грибы тяжелы для переваривания, справедливо насчет грибов, имеющих плодовые тела. Твердая клеточная хитиновая стенка действительно трудно переваривается. Но фузариум и шампиньоны не обладают плодовыми телами и крайне полезны для здоровья.  
\- Хуйня какая-то получается, - заметил Зойсайт.  
\- Как обычно, короче.  
Нефрит опустил взгляд на свои сапоги, разглядывая их с величайшим неподдельным интересом. Зойсайт тоже покосился на свои ботинки и, к вящему удивлению, тоже нашел в них много интересного. Например, один шнурок явно был недоглажен.  
\- Ну, что там, - Зойсайт нетерпеливо пихнул Нефрита локтем. Тот снова посмотрел на звезды и с облегчением выдохнул:  
\- Все, расслабились.  
\- Ненавижу перерывы на пафос.  
\- И не говори.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем нам эти перерывы на пафос. Ведь хрен кто поймет, о чем вообще кто говорил. Можно какую хочешь хуйню нести. Но главное – все такие серьезные.  
\- Утомляет, не то слово. У меня в контракте отдельным пунктом прописано «Пафос – не менее 30 процентов». Пошли, выпьем и ты расскажешь, что ты хочешь предложить мне взамен МОИХ кристаллов.  
\- Про минет заодно расскажешь.  
\- Да я и покажу, раз уж такой праздник на моей улице.

*************************

Кунсайд грозно наворачивал круги по коридору, в нетерпении ожидая, когда же Джедайт закончит работу. Черт бы побрал этого Джедайта с его щепетильностью. Подумаешь, изоляция у одного-единственного проводка пообтерлась чуток.  
Неужели из-за этого надо разбирать к хренам собачьим этот десятитонный агрегат и проверять ВСЮ электропроводку?!  
\- Ты скоро там?  
\- Да. Осталось около десяти километров проводов. Точнее сказать трудно, кто-то спиздил мой курвиметр. Думаю, когда найду его, проверю все заново.  
Кунсайд вытащил спертый курвиметр из-за пазухи и съел его.  
\- Странно…  
\- Что такое? – насторожился Кунсайд.  
\- По схеме у меня здесь постоянный ток, а я зачем-то сделал переменный. Пожалуй, я заново соберу.  
Кунсайду захотелось завыть.  
Его желание осуществилось, когда нечто в жопу пьяное телепортировалось ему прямо на ногу, отдавив все мозоли. А поверьте мне, за продолжительную карьеру у Первого Лорда накопилось предостаточно мозолей. К счастью, карьера у Первого Генерала была далеко не молниеносная, так что на ногах были еще не самые крупные.  
Нефрит буквально задыхался, словно все расстояние с Земли до Темного "Рая" он бежал, как тот всем известный марафонец. Джедайт высунулся из-под днища непонятной махины (она была скрыта под старой латаной простынищей) и с интересом спросил :  
\- Нашел Лорда Зойсайта?  
\- А? Ну, да. Да. Вы когда-нибудь пробовали самбуку?! Давненько мы не были на Земле! - восторженно кричал Нефрит, доставая из-за пазухи соленый огурец и половинку яблока и принимаясь жевать их одновременно.  
\- Понравилось? - мрачно спросил Кунсайд, опускаясь на корточки, чтобы заглянуть под простыню.  
\- Такое дерьмо, вы себе не представляете! - не переставал восторгаться Второй Лорд.  
\- Поздравляю, - пробурчал Кунсайд, осторожно дергая за какой-то не то шуруп, не то дюбель.  
\- Хотел наблевать в туалете, так и этого не потребовалось! - Нефрит покачнулся и пьяно рыгнул. - Я им намекнул, что обожаю горные лыжи и дзю-до, так мне сразу же разрешили блевать прямо на бармена!  
Кунсайд покосился на него через плечо и тихо бросил Джеду:  
\- Наколдуй ему ферментов в печень. А то он эту земную сивуху будет до завтрашнего вечера разлагать.  
Джедайт пожал плечами, что было весьма затруднительно при той заковыристой позе, которую приняло его тело под секретным агрегатом.  
Нефрит последний раз покачнулся и внезапно закашлялся, завертевшись волчком и отчаянно взмахивая в воздухе руками. Джедайт не удержался от соблазна и вдобавок к ферментам скинул Нефриту пару галлюцинаций на тему «Ваша печень после трехсотлетнего цирроза» и «Как мы веселились на ваших похоронах».  
\- А вы тут чем занимались? - достаточно бодро после столь мощного психологического воздействия, пробормотал Второй Лорд.  
\- Windows переустанавливаем. «3000 Debil Edition». Видишь, новые патчи прислали,- обрубил Джедайт, ясно давая понять, что у него нет времени на пустые разговоры.  
\- А-а-а... - протянул Нефрит, запрокидывая голову и обводя взглядом огромную махину, скрывающуюся под простыней. - Лицензионная версия... А у меня есть автограф Билла Гейтса. Я слышал, он сейчас в Аду, в Департаменте По Патентованным Пыткам работает. Начальство его очень ценит.  
Поскольку финансирование военной статьи бюджета было на нуле (после того как саму статью ликвидировали в качестве контрибуции), Лордам приходилось на полную катушку врубать свои мозги и телевизор с передачей «Очумелые ручки». К счастью, программа все еще существовала. Изрядно потрепанный ведущий (парню приходилось пользоваться искусственными руками, ногами, глазами, прямой кишкой, зубами и левой ноздрей) продолжал все так же жизнерадостно трепаться про приготовление уранового котла из «Киндер сюрприза».  
Впрочем, недостаток денег в любом случае бросался в глаза. Вместо тонких и деликатных японских микросхем, Генералам приходилось использовать в своих коварных замыслах списанные запчасти от трактора «Беларусь», что не могло не отразиться на конструкции агрегата. Который, кстати, изначально был спроектирован как «жучок» площадью в три миллиметра.  
Так что от плана «затолкать его Королеве в ухо, пока она спит», пришлось отказаться.  
Как вы уже наверняка поняли, коварный план Генералов был связан именно с Королевой.  
\- Ты вернул кристаллы? Давай сюда.  
\- На Кристаллах надо гладью вышить белый крест. У меня есть кое-что другое.  
Ответное молчание Первого Лорда Кунсайда тянулось так долго, что даже Джедайт соизволил полюбопытствовать. Он выполз из-под проржавелого днища недоделанного преобразователя и подошел поближе.  
\- Зойсайт выменял на комиксы про Снупи. Вот ведь пиздец у чувака язык подвешен. Я свой Фиат уже второй месяц никому загнать не могу, - Нефрит подкинул жезлы Сенши на ладони и Джедайт ловко перехватил один. Нефрит огляделся в поисках стула.  
Джедайт расправил плечи и осторожно покрутил жезл между пальцами.  
\- Убивай Сенши сколько влезет - они будут бесконечно возрождаться. Но жезлы... Это их слабое место. Чтобы перевоплотиться – нужен этот фломастер. А чтобы получить новый, придется либо уничтожить старый, либо усовершенствовать его же.  
\- Отлично, - обрадовался Кунсайд.  
\- Хорошо-то хорошо, но я рассчитывал на кристаллы, - Джедайт почесал затылок. - От этих жезлов, если мы используем их в преобразователе, следует ждать совершенно неожиданного эффекта… Я и предположить не мог, что мы будем использовать в механизме столь инородную энергетическую субстанцию.  
\- Хватит тянуть кота за… За что там котов тянут? А? Да?! За это?! Блин, а меня еще обвиняли в жестокости…  
\- Ладно, но я вас предупреждал, - вздохнул Джедайт. – Мы не можем больше ждать.  
\- Да, - Нефрит наконец-то справился с поисками стула. - Как только Джедайт починит этот танк, мы сможем вернуть всё на свои места. Это отвратительное место станет Темным Королевством. Не могу дождаться.  
Джедайт удовлетворенно кивнул и бросил Нефриту голосом поэта, декламирующего хокку:  
\- Если поможешь мне, время пролетит быстрее, хризантемы расцветут. Желтые.  
Нефрит полез под днище агрегата и зашебуршился там, проверяя изоляцию и время от времени припаивая контакты где надо, но чаще где не надо.  
\- Слышь, эта бодяга надолго, пошли дротики пошвыряем, - машинально сказал Кунсайд.  
\- Ты это кому? – спросил Джедайт.  
\- Заняться нечем? – злобно присоединился Нефрит, которому только что въебало разрядом тока (переменного).  
Кунсайд вздохнул. Предложение сыграть в дартс относилось к тому, кого по ряду важных причин поблизости не было. И вряд ли в ближайшее время будет.  
Кунсайд не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но без Зойсайта ему чего-то не хватало.

******************************

Зойсайт без особого труда поднялся над землей, яростно отбиваясь от атак Сенши Аутеров. Пилот вертолета, помогавший Зойсайту без особого труда подниматься над землей, время от времени трогательным жестом прикасался к карману куртки, через ткань нащупывая «Членский Билет номер 197» клуба фанатов «спиритизма, уфологии и равноправия для демонов».  
Четверка Аутеров в полном составе сначала ошибочно рискнула предположить, что Зойсайт - это ни что иное, как недотраханная Серебряным Кристаллом юма или подгулявший лемур знаменитой цирковой троицы "Глаза Такие-то". Но после первых же минут боя "Аутовые" Сенши были вынуждены признать, что противник достаточно силен. Слишком силен для недостаточно перевоспитанного лемура, сбежавшего из лагеря по промывке мозгов.  
\- Да что ты за тварь такая! - выкрикнула Нептун, разнося пол-улицы своей новой, до неприличия проапгрейженой атакой.  
\- Позвольте! - обиделся Зойсайт. Причем "обиделся" - это еще мягко сказано. Он висел, прицепленный страховочным тросом к вертолету и возмущался, попутно ухитряясь болтаться из стороны в сторону так, что ни один из Аутеров не мог как следует прицелиться.  
\- У него связная человеческая речь! - удивилась Харука. - Это как, новая модель?  
\- "Модель"! Я тебе что, пульт от телевизора?! Поднимись сюда, парень, получи в челюсть достойно!  
\- За "парня" сейчас кое-кому яйца оторву и на рога намотаю, - сухо откликнулась Харука.  
\- Да ну, - Зойсайт настолько удивился, что даже прищурился. – А не, правда девка. Ну и здоровая же ты!  
\- Слезай оттуда. Хватит паясничать! - крикнула Мичиру, призывно размахивая посадочными фонариками.  
Зойсайт поудобнее устроился на страховочных ремнях и на всякий случай дал знак поднять его повыше. Небо взорвалось гулом вертолетных лопастей.  
\- А самим слабо? - лишившись всех своих магических талантов, Зойсайт приобрел щедрый ломоть осторожности.  
\- Нет лицензии на полеты, - словно выругавшись, выплюнула Плутон. - В прошлый раз Харука вообразила себя самолетом и снесла Токийскую телебашню к хренам собачьим.  
\- Если бы снесла… - вздохнув, продолжила Мичиру, не обращая внимания на отчаянные знаки побледневшей Харуки. - Она ухитрилась погнуть ее. Причем так, что башня (и без того не произведение искусства, особенно после того, что на ней учудил Камуи) стала подозрительно ясно напоминать фаллический символ. Народу нравилось, а нам пришлось компенсацию мэрии выплачивать.  
\- Хватит трепаться! Отвечай, что ты за зверь! - голосом Моисея пророкотала Плутон. Уж она-то точно могла произвести впечатление вестника Апокалипсиса.  
\- Неужели Сенши-Иннеры так и не удосужились познакомить соратников с такими знаменитыми личностями прошлого, как Shi Tennou?! Это даже не незнание, это просто неприлично! - Зойсайт оскорбился до глубины души. – Мы были пафосны, ужасны, хитры, изворотливы, божественно сексуальны и проиграли исключительно по чистой случайности.  
\- Я помню только историю о том, как битву при Аустерлице удалось предотвратить благодаря двум шлюхам мужеского полу, которые сверкали перед противоборствующими войсками своими напудренными задницами. Благодаря этому выиграли эльфы, которые подкрались к врагам и натравили на них три танковые дивизии и один батальон покемонов. - Словно бы про себя пробормотала Хотару, почесывая за правым ухом. – Мне ее рассказал один патлатый парень, кажется, его звали Дункан.  
У Зойсайта возникло странное чувство, что он где-то уже слышал это.  
\- Я оскорблен в лучших чувствах и считаю ниже своего достоинства драться с вами, - заявил он, отцепился от троса и направился в неизвестном направлении.  
Аутеры, не ожидавшие, что их противник вот так просто - плюнул и растёр - покинет поле боя, некоторое время находились в прострации.  
Первой очнулась Хотару и ломанулась следом, выкрикивая на ходу:  
\- Ты что, не покупал календариков? Или не читал мангу? Мне все равно, кто ты такой! Познай карающую силу Сатурна!!  
\- Обязательно познаю. Запишите меня на следующей неделе, где-нибудь после обеда, – не оборачиваясь, пробормотал Зойсайт, заворачивая за угол.  
\- ААААААААААА!!! - Хотару завизжала. Она всегда болезненно относилась к равнодушным людям. Ее болезненность по отношению к ним выражалась в основном в том, что им потом было очень, невероятно, нечеловечески больно. До реанимации доживали единицы да и те потом остаток своей короткой жизни работали на лекарства. - А... это... МИРОВАЯ РЕВОЛЮЦИЯ БАНТИКОВ!!  
\- ЧТО ты сказала?! – Зойсайт даже высунулся из-за угла, чтобы посмотреть на это  
\- Черт бы побрал этих долбаных переводчиков!! Гори в аду, сраная Такеути!! Я заслужила хотя бы гранатомет!! Раз уж ты нарисовала мне такие маленькие сиськи! - Хотару вспомнила все неприличные японские слова и ухитрилась так удачно впихнуть их в грамматическую структуру предложения, что Зойсайт невольно восхитился.  
\- Где ты так навострилась, детка? - отдал дань вежливости Зойсайт.  
\- Ладно, есть запасной вариант, – хищно оскалилась Сатурн и внезапно в тонкой руке девочки возникла странная штуковина, напоминающая гибрид сенокосилки с алебардой.  
\- У меня есть кое-что покруче. Я хочу сказать, даже в русском переводе ЭТО звучит круто. КОСА ТИШИНЫ!! - закричала было она, но тут…  
ТУТ из-за угла вынырнул разъяренный Дуо "Шинигами" Максвелл в своей знаменитой, потрепанной в космических боях кепке, надвинутой на лоб. Долбанув лопатой пару раз несчастливую воительницу Сатурна, он с ненавистью вырвал у нее из рук странную штуковину со словами :  
\- ЗАТРАХАЛА! Заебала просто! На-до-е-ло !!! На, возьми лопату. А мою косу чтоб больше не трогала!! Ни разу не трогала! ВООБЩЕ! Я доступно объяснил, или мистер лопата попробует объяснить вместо меня еще раз?! Я опять Федералам проиграл из-за того, ЧТО КАКОЙ-ТО ДАУН ПУСТИЛ ТЕБЯ В АНГАР!!  
Хотару хотела было резонно возразить насчет того, что его "Gundam Wing" вышел позднее "Sailor Moon", но Максвелл смотался прежде, чем у кого-то нашлись возражения против господина лопаты. Знаете, однажды... Впрочем, вернемся к нашим баранам.  
Бараны тупо стояли посреди раздолбанной Нептуном улицы, размышляя, что делать дальше. Платить мэрии снова очень не хотелось.  
\- Давайте свалим все на этого странного лемура? - предложила Сетсуна.  
\- А это не противоречит законам Света? - смутилась Мичиру.  
\- Пошли домой, побреем ноги, - предложила Харука.  
\- Доктор сказал, мне нужно съедать по одному крещеному младенцу в день, - сказала Хотару. – а то у меня окончательно испортится обмен веществ.  
\- Короче, что будем делать?  
Зойсайт застонал и решил убраться, пока они не пришли к какому-нибудь определенному решению.  
\- Дай лопату, - попросил он у Сатурна.  
Та, увлеченная спором, с легким раздражением пихнула в него черенком от лопаты.  
\- Да бери, бери, только не мешай. 

********************************

А "тем временем", как говорится, остальные Лорды наконец-то починили свой преобразователь и даже притащили его в тронный зал.  
Подозрительной Королеве пришлось долго врать, что это фен, который они сконструировали специально к ее Дню Рождения. Когда ораторское искусство себя исчерпало, они просто затолкали брыкающуюся Берилл внутрь и нажали на "пуск".  
Тронная зала содрогнулась, наполнилась клубами плотного черного дыма, всполохами молний и оглушительным гулом. Так продолжалось около получаса.  
И ровно через полчаса, - ни минутой больше, - крышка входного люка преобразователя неторопливо, со зловещим скрипом отворилась, а залу окутала неестественная, прямо-таки гробовая тишина. Вы знаете, такая обычно нагнетается в фильмах ужасов, пока какая-нибудь невооруженная блондинка в неглиже внезапно испытывает ничем не объяснимый порыв спуститься в подвал и голыми ногами откопать труп дедушки.  
Из люка медленно и как-то неуверенно высунулась белая рука с длинными фиолетовыми ногтями, поскребла пол и тут же снова исчезла в недрах преобразователя.  
Все трое Лордов хранили торжественное молчание. Только Джедайт едва слышно пробормотал:  
\- Эффект может оказаться неожиданным. Я предупреждал.  
Люк махины на мгновение затворился, чтобы тут же со страшным грохотом отвалиться, явно выбитым с петель чьей-то ногой.  
\- Ха… - неуверенно раздался знакомый звучный голос. - Ха?  
\- ХА-ХА-ХА? - так же неуверенно подсказал Кунсайд.  
\- Точно, чувак! - обрадовался голос в недрах преобразователя. - ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА!!!  
\- Королева? - осторожно позвал Джед.  
\- Включите мне "Металлику", - нервно откашливаясь и подрагивающими руками разгоняя перед собой дым, обновленная… точнее будет сказать: возвращенная к праобразу Королева Берилл выбралась на свет божий. Если только это выражение уместно при упоминании о Берилл и ее Темной Тронной Зале. - На крайняк "Бони Эм"… Люблю старые добрые некромантские запилы, что ни говори.  
Кунсайд с умилением отметил яростный блеск в глазах старой доброй… старой злобной Королевы.  
Лорды переглянулись и в их глазах светилась чистая детская радость напополам с изрядной долей облегчения.  
Но…  
НО БЫЛО РАНО…  
Жезлы Сенши все-таки не могли не напакостить медом в бочку дегтя, которую так тщательно готовили Лорды. Королева внезапно конвульсивно дернулась, молниеносным гибким движением завязала ноги узлом, уперев их в пол под углом в 45 градусов…  
Пока Лорды-Генералы ломали головы над тем, как такое вообще возможно, Королева вскинула руки и возвестила всем присутствующим:  
\- Я несу возмездие во имя… Темного Королевства! 

**********************************

Поскольку Зойсайт был демоном, не признающим беспомощное состояние тела и души, то даже потеряв свои способности, он не предавался в Темном Королевстве одному лишь сплошному унынию.  
Его весьма интересовала послевоенная история и он уделял изучению этой темы почти все свое скудное свободное время.  
А сейчас он стоял посреди улицы Земного города, в его карманах не было ни одной йены, и не ел он уже с позавчерашнего вечера. И тут-то он понял, что изучение истории, которое помогло ему не ударить в грязь лицом перед Аутерами, поможет ему и на сей раз. Ибо эта улица казалась ему смутно знакомой.

Усталая женщина с синими волосами не спеша, и даже как-то вяло, подошла к входной двери и машинально распахнула ее, даже не спросив приличествующее случаю "Кто там?".  
За дверью обнаружился среднего роста молодой человек в мятой футболке, грязных штанах и при галстуке. Первое, что тут же бросилось в глаза измученной женщине - яркие, будто крашеные, длинные рыжие волосы незнакомца. Даже, пожалуй что слишком длинные… да еще и вьющиеся…  
\- Собираете взносы в общину педерастов? - уныло произнесла женщина. Вздохнув, она вежливо продолжила, - Я же платила за Шинго членский взнос на прошлой неделе, так что идите на хуй, извращенец. Почитайте библию. Все вы обратитесь в соляные столбы и сгорите заживо, уроды хреновы. Священный джихад и…  
\- Брат Усаги - педераст?! - перебил Зойсайт. У него глаза на лоб полезли от изумления. - Простите, а у вас это семейное? Вот ведь я так и знал, что Усаги смоделировали в пробирке… Вы тоже предпочитаете женщин?  
\- Да как ты смеешь?! - немедленно возмутилась она. А вы уже наверняка поняли, что это была ни кто иная, как терпеливая матушка Усаги. Впрочем, никто из нас наверняка не сможет вспомнить ее имени, а потому в истории она навсегда останется Женщиной С Синими Волосами, Но Не Мардж Симпсон.  
\- Кто ты такой, что за НАХАЛ?!  
\- Нет. Вы ошибаетесь. Я не нахал.  
\- Как интересно… А кто?  
\- Я ваша дочь, - очень убедительно сказал Зойсайт и размахнулся предусмотрительно захваченной лопатой.  
В исторических хрониках говорилось о том, что Малышка использовала зонтик, чтобы зомбировать семью Усаги. Поскольку зонтика у Зойсайта не было, ему пришлось пользоваться подручными средствами. 

************************************

\- Список Високосного Часа?! - лицо у Нефрита вытянулось, и на секунду он стал похож на лошадь, чему весьма способствовала ухоженная грива его темных волос.  
\- Да, - коротко кивнул Кунсайд.  
\- Именно так и называется, - Джедайт чихнул в кулак и поежился.  
\- А почему я ничего не знаю об этом? - Нефрит перестал прикидываться конем и подозрительно прищурился.  
\- Потому что тебя исключили из школы в третьем классе и твой папаша перевел тебя на домашнее воспитание, - не преминул напомнить Джедайт.  
\- Да, папуля обучал меня только тому, что считал нужным, - задумчиво пробормотал Нефрит, потирая ушибленный накануне локоть. - Зато я единственный среди вас могу отличить шамбертен от шабли.  
\- Ладно, уймитесь, - раздраженно перебил Кунсайд. - Джедайт, объясни ему.  
Джедайт заложил руки за спину и принялся расхаживать взад-вперед по промороженному пыльному чулану, что находился в одном из подземелий Темного Дворца Королевы Берилл.  
\- Список Високосного Часа - сиё есть чудодейственный артефакт, пергамент, на котором в високосный час високосного года следует начертать рукой избранного…  
\- Включите субтитры, - попросил Нефрит. - Ни хрена не понимаю.  
\- Вот и мне он так же мудрено объяснял, - с готовностью подхватил Кунсайд. – До меня только через пару дней дошло, о чем он вообще. А тогда мне показалось, что либо бредит, либо вошел в контакт с внеземными цивилизациями.  
Джедайт вздохнул и, присев на бочку с вяленой рыбой, начал монотонно объяснять:  
\- Значит так. Буду объяснять на пальцах. Существует пергамент, сделанный из кожи Феникса. Это такая птица, которая…  
\- Будем знакомы. Я Нефрит, Лорд Темного Королевства, специалист по Фениксам.  
\- Да ладно. Расскажи мне про маршрут миграции среднеазиатского Феникса.  
\- Я их только жареными видел. Не предполагал, что эта херня еще и летает.  
\- Нихуя ты не знаешь про Фениксов!!  
\- Знаю!!  
\- И что ты знаешь?  
\- Знаю, что его можно вечно жрать! Только доешь, а на тарелке опять новый Феникс.  
\- Ты вообще в курсе, что они занесены в красную книгу?  
\- ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ оба! – крикнул Кунсайд.  
\- Ты жрал хуйню, занесенную в красную книгу, - шепотом сказал Джедайт. – До такого даже Саурон не опускался.  
\- Я видел у тебя меховое манто. Кто бы говорил, - шепотом же ответил Нефрит.  
\- Отойди, мне противно стоять с тобой рядом.  
\- Если не жрать Фениксов, откуда тогда появится кожа, на которой надо, блядь, начертать рукой избранного?!  
\- Точно! Так вот, в каждый високосный год, в так называемый "високосный час" избранный может написать на этом пергаменте свои желания и они непременно исполнятся.  
\- Ты мне не увиливай!  
\- Еще никогда в жизни мне не доводилось два раза говорить «Заткнись» в один и тот же день, - грустно пожаловался Кунсайд.  
\- И где хранится этот кусок засохшей кожи? – очень быстро спросил Нефрит.  
\- Строго говоря, пергамент - это не засохшая кожа. Технология приготовления пергамента заключается в том, что шкура вымачивается в известковой воде, с нее соскабливается шерсть, вплоть до эпидермиса. Далее, полировка и сушка полученного материала представляют собой простую консервацию, без…  
\- А уж чтобы я ТРИ раза сказал «заткнись» - это вообще уму непостижимо, - продолжал огорчаться Кунсайд.  
Джедайт сглотнул и как можно незаметнее отодвинулся от Кунсайда.  
Еще в военном училище к Джедайту намертво приклеилась кличка "занудный ботан" и всю оставшуюся жизнь он решил положить на то, чтобы избавиться от столь непрезентабельного прозвища. Как вы знаете, такие ярлыки чаще всего приклеиваются не к тем людям, которые обладают обширными познаниями, а к тем, кто этими самыми познаниями к месту и не к месту тычет всем в морду.  
\- Где хранится сей пергамен? – Нефрит отцепил от борта спасательный круг и швырнул в Джедайта.  
\- В хранилище королевского дворца, - Джедайт попытался изобразить на лице благодарное выражение. Мышцы, получившие приказ от мозга, но никогда в жизни ничем подобным не занимавшиеся, в панике забегали по черепу.  
Нефрит замер с вытаращенными глазами.  
\- Так. А нельзя воспользоваться чем-нибудь иным? - Кунсайд без усилия вспомнил ту систему защиты, которую вокруг сейфа Королевы не так давно наладили два полупьяных русских программиста. Причем так наладили, что сами потом не могли вспомнить, как ей пользоваться. И охранная система превращала в пыль любого, кто подойдет к сейфу ближе, чем на двадцать метров. А в сейфе помимо пергамента, содержалась и зарплата Лордов за последние триста лет безупречной службы. Что, согласитесь, втройне обидно.  
\- Мы же не шпана сраная, нам имидж блюсти надо, - оскорбился Джедайт, прекратив манипулировать лицом. – А так, конечно, заборов вокруг навалом.  
\- Он хочет сказать, - вздохнув, Кунсайд поплотнее закутался в свой плащ и тоже уселся на один из стоявших у стены бочонков. - Он хочет сказать, что если мы вместо пергамента возьмем, скажем, обрывок туалетной бумаги, то и желания, написанные на ней избранным, исполнятся соответствующе.  
\- То есть, если он напишет "Хочу быть властелином мира", то на следующий день обнаружит себя начальником общественного туалета, - подытожил Джедайт.  
Нефрит поежился и принялся дышать на свои руки, выпуская изо рта облачка горячего пара.  
\- А почему ты не спрашиваешь, кто у нас на этот сезон избранный? - не выдержал Кунсайд.  
\- Да я, кто ж еще, - пожал плечами Нефрит. – Я узнаЮ обо всем последним, я из вас самый красивый, у меня единственного была девчонка, меня шикарно и сентиментально убили в конце.  
\- Блин, вот мы лоханулись, - Джедайт посмотрел на Кунсайда.  
\- Да не… - с сомнением покачал головой Кунсайд. – Ну нахуй, не может быть.  
\- Я не понял, у вас был другой кандидат? – уточнил Нефрит, пытаясь сбить с рук наросшие горки льда.  
\- Ну, строго говоря, избранных-то у нас нынче пруд пруди, каждый третий. Но вот лично мы остановились на Зойсайте.  
\- ЧТО?! Простите, у меня серная пробка в ухе, ничего не слышу.  
\- Зойсайт.  
\- Когда у нас лор принимает, никто не помнит?  
\- ЛОРД ЗОЙСАЙТ!!  
\- Такое дежа вю… сейчас, сейчас, погодите, вот-вот вспомню…  
\- МЕРЗКАЯ ГНИЛАЯ ПРОСТИТУТКА!!  
\- Блин, и вот вечно нам такое западло, - вздохнул Нефрит.  
\- Что ни говори, а западло, - в унисон повздыхали Первый и Третий Лорды.  
\- А отчего нам такое западло?  
\- Зойсайт полукровка.  
\- Кто сказал?  
\- Просто мы подумали, у нас всех глаза голубые, а у него зеленые.  
\- Да я его семью лично знал! Приличные демоны, с какой стороны ни посмотри.  
\- И еще у него четвертая группа крови. Резус отрицательный.  
\- А у нас?  
\- У нас нет крови.  
\- Нет, подождите, когда меня убили, из меня точно что-то текло.  
\- Какого оно было цвета?  
\- Зеленого.  
\- У демонов нет крови, Нефрит. У нас есть какая-то зеленая хрень… или черная. Или синяя. В зависимости от того, насколько токсичными красками дышал аниматор.  
\- БЛЯДЬ!! ВО МНЕ ТЕЧЕТ КАКАЯ-ТО ХРЕНЬ!!  
\- Давайте вернемся к делу, - предложил Кунсайд, понимая, что не выдержит в четвертый раз намекать про «заткнись».  
\- В високосный час сила человеческой, ведьминской крови Зойсайта достигнет пика, - продолжил Джедайт, успокаивающе гладя Нефрита по голове. - К счастью, он понятия не имеет, как пользоваться человеческим колдовством, а потому для нас он не опасен. Следует просто поймать его и убедить написать на пергаменте то, что нам нужно.  
Тут в дверь подземного чулана осторожно постучали.  
\- Войдите, - вежливо позвал Нефрит.  
Дверь снесло с петель и впечатало в противоположную стену, прямо рядом с головой Нефрита. Его лицо тут же приняло какой-то болезненный зеленоватый оттенок.  
\- Я НЕСУ ВОЗМЕЗДИЕ! С-с-с-сила Тьмы! Дай мне силу! ПЕРЕВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ!! – вслед за этими словами в чулан ворвалась Королева. На ней была форма японской школьницы, белые приспущенные носки, голову венчали несколько кривых «оданго». - Вы, приспешники Серенити, будете немедленно уничтожены!! Приговор вам давно подписан! Я лишь фурия, что приведет его в исполнение!  
\- А что такое "Фурия"? - полюбопытствовал болезненный зеленоватый Нефрит.  
Джедайт укоризненно посмотрел в его сторону. Второй Лорд в ответ изобразил жестом, как искусно он умеет заковыривать кому-нибудь очки в нос. Джедайт побледнел и немедленно спрятал очки во внутренний карман мундира.  
\- Это древние богини возмездия, - пояснила Берилл, после некоторого раздумья. - Они следовали за отверженными, обеспечивали им муки совести и оторванные части тела. Какую часть тела оторвать тебе первой, подлый контрреволюционер?!  
\- Так, у нас посадочная полоса короче самолета… - пробормотал Джедайт, хватая Нефрита за плечо.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, прекрати говорить загадками! - зло крикнул Кунсайд, утрамбовывая Берилл в пол снятой дверью.  
\- Уносим ноги, господа.

*****************************************  
.  
\- "На этой неделе успех будет сопутствовать вам во всем и везде. Не теряйте времени - действуйте с присущим вам размахом. Особенно ярко проявятся ваши способности в профессиональной сфере, а практически все деловые встречи завершатся в вашу пользу". М-м, вот прочитаешь с утречка эдакий гороскопчик и сразу как-то жить хочется, - довольно протянул Нефрит, одной рукой держась за ветку, другой складывая газету.  
Кунсайд и Джедайт, развешанные по другим веткам самого высокого дерева в Темном "раю", как-то странно переглянулись.  
Под деревом нарезала круги неутомимая Берилл, время от времени выкрикивая малопонятные лозунги:  
\- Смерть фашистам-оккупантам! Муха тоже самолет! Коммунизм - это право каждого на чужое! Ешь ананасы, рябчиков жуй, день твой последний приходит, пиздец тебе, короче, буржуй!!!  
\- Ого, а тут еще раздел анекдотов есть… - Нефрит перевернул газету. - Слушайте: "Берилл, - обратился Кунсайд к королеве. "Берилл-сама", - сквозь зубы поправила его владычица. "Ну, сама, так сама" - с облегчением промолвил Темный Лорд, пулей вылетая из спальни королевы".  
\- Ох, щаз кто-то огребет… - оценивая расстояние со своей ветки до Нефритовой, пробормотал Кунсайд. Он очень болезненно относился к шуткам на эту тему.  
\- Если народ сочиняет про нас анекдоты, значит, мы дико популярны, товарищи, - неубедительно пробормотал Джед. Кунсайда это совершенно не утешило.  
Нефрит прокашлялся и продолжил:  
\- О, смотрите, тут статья "Если я стану анимэ-злодеем…"  
\- Так я же ее и писал, - огрызнулся Кунсайд.  
\- А хули мы тогда так позорно слили?  
\- Это была моя дипломная работа. Ты когда-нибудь перечитывал свои школьные тетради?!  
\- У меня их и не было. Все пошли на курево.  
\- Нефрит, в твоем гороскопе не говорится, есть ли у нее альпинистское снаряжение? - уныло перебил Джедайт  
\- "Практически все деловые встречи завершатся в вашу пользу", - процитировал Нефрит. - Нет у нее снаряжения. Можно сидеть спокойно.  
Он скомкал газету и швырнул ее в марширующую Берилл. Промахнулся.  
Кунсайд прикинул в уме, сколько еще он сможет так высидеть, и выводы приходили неутешительные.  
В относительной тишине, нарушаемой лишь фанатичными рваными выкриками Берилл, прошло около двух часов.  
Кунсайд начал дремать.  
\- Знаете, нам не хватает секса и насилия, - внезапно произнес Нефрит.  
Задремавший Кунсайд от неожиданности чуть не свалился вниз.  
\- ?!  
\- Да, именно так. Я читал. В героических романах всегда много секса и кто-то обязательно умирает. А потом все бухают и целуют невесту. Не уверен насчет невесты, но я бы точно выпил, - твердо заявил Нефрит.  
\- Ты это вообще к чему, не пойму? - Джедайт снял один сапог и принялся шугать им Берилл. Выяснилось, что та почему-то боится сапога. Она медленно отошла к ближайшему кусту, наломала с него веток и обвязалась ими.  
Так, в виде веника, она и продолжила шествовать вокруг дерева, размахивая руками и сохраняя гордое молчание.  
\- Замаскировалась… Нефрит, если тебе скучно, так сбегай за пивом. И за сухариками. А мы тем временем помянем тебя хорошим словом. И молитвой за упокой, - пробормотал Джедайт.  
\- Нет, - настаивал Нефрит. - Схема отлажена и по-другому не работает. Давайте лучше, как я говорю, сначала добавим секса и насилия. А потом будем пить и веселиться. В книгах это всегда так и случается.  
\- Так нас же трое мужиков тут… И все. И птичка еще одна. Ого, и белочка…  
\- Так, просто, ни на что не намекая: какие книги ты читаешь? – осторожно спросил Джедайт.  
\- Даниэла Стил. Если говорить честно, это была всего одна книга.  
\- Я надеялся, что зомбирующую литературу в раю не держат. И потом, в зубы я тебе еще могу вломить, но секс мы где возьмем?  
\- А в чем проблема? Мужики, так мужики. Что, впервой, что ли?!  
Кунсайд с Джедайтом уже по-привычному переглянулись.  
\- Я рискую навсегда потерять твое уважение, - издалека начал было Джедайт.  
\- Вот! Вот ты умеешь красиво изъясняться, - перебил Нефрит.  
\- Не стану отрицать, - ответил польщенный Джедайт.  
\- И блондин.  
\- Натуральный, - продолжал принимать комплименты Джедайт, не чувствуя, как опасно под его ногами раскачивается земля. Точнее – ветка.  
\- Хрупкий и утонченный?  
Кунсайд предупредительно посмотрел на Джедайта.  
\- Если это означает, что меня много били и я не ем руками, то да.  
\- Отлично, - обрадовался Нефрит. – Будешь нашей бабой.  
\- ИДИ В ЖОПУ!! – заорал Джедайт.  
Веник-Берилл вздрогнула и пригнулась, словно спасаясь от пуль.  
\- Так я о том же, - Нефрит начал закатывать рукава.  
\- Лорд Кунсайд, - не делая перерывов на вдохи, орал Джедайт. – Где ваше «ЗАТКНИСЬ»?!  
\- В принципе… - задумчиво потирая подбородок и оценивающе приглядываясь, протянул Кунсайд, - В принципе, идея-то не плоха.  
\- А потом мы его убьем и скинем вниз, на Берилл. Пока она будет разбираться с тем, что за предмет прогнившего капитализма рухнул ей на голову, мы загадочно исчезнем в место… куда-нибудь.  
\- Ну ни хуя себе… - Совершенно охренел Джед. По его лицу было видно, что он хотел добавить что-то еще, более возвышенное и интеллектуальное, красноречиво отражающее его смятенное внутреннее состояние, но он смог лишь снова обалдело пробормотать: - Ну ни хуя себе…  
\- Я тоже заметил, она боится сапога, - пробормотал Кунсайд, уводя разговор в сторону от такой щепетильной темы.  
\- Предлагаю осуществить амбициозный хитроумный замысел, равного которому еще не воплощалось в жизнь в истории Темного Королевства, - немедленно отреагировал Нефрит. - Снимайте обувь, господа Генералы. Желательно вместе с портянками. 

******************************

Солнечные лучи щедро лились на мегаполис будущего, разгоняя смог и наполняя легкостью свежий весенний воздух.  
Горожане впервые за долгие месяцы просыпались в хорошем настроении, распахивали шторы, шли готовить кофе или принимались чистить зубы.  
Но был в этом городе житель, который разительным образом отличался от остальных.  
Во-первых, этим утром он и не подумал почистить зубы. Ну, а во-вторых, его абсолютно не интересовало отсутствие смога над головой. Потому как любоваться на весеннее небо у него совершенно не было времени.  
В мятых штанах, босиком, в накинутой наспех расстегнутой рубашке, этот человек бежал сломя голову по встречным полосам, сворачивал в проулки, проносился по перекресткам, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на светофоры.  
Он был в огромной опасности. Его лицо хранило на себе следы острых девических ногтей, наманикюренных с особой жестокостью.  
"Пропал… Пропал… Абсолютно пропал…" - отчаянно думал бегущий человек, нутром чуя, как его догоняют.  
И внезапно он понял, что улочка, по которой он в данный момент летел быстрее пули, отлично ему знакома. В мозгу мелькнула стремительная безумная мысль.  
Он, задыхаясь, забежал во двор ухоженного двухэтажного дома с мансардой и отчаянно заколотил в дверь. Стучал руками, ногами, пару раз даже головой. Наконец, ему открыла Женщина С Синими Волосами, Но Не Мардж Симпсон. Выдержав трагическую паузу, она произнесла безжизненным голосом:  
\- В следующий раз просто позвоните в дверной звонок, молодой человек.  
\- В следующий раз – обязательно, - на грани истерики прошептал молодой человек, не забывая при этом лихорадочно оглядываться по сторонам.  
\- Вы, наверное, пришли к моей дочери, - все так же расчленяя слова по слогам и безжизненно пережевывая их, предположила Женщина С Синими Волосами, Но Не… и так далее.  
\- А Усаги дома?! - Молодой человек страшно удивился.  
\- Нет. Дома моя младшая и любимая дочь Космо.  
\- К… к… к… бля-а-а?! – молодой человек схватился за серде.  
\- Моя малышка, Космодемьянская Зоя. Я позову ее.  
\- Еб вашу мать… Ой, пардон… Раз такие дела, зовите хоть ее… Я хоть посмотрю, что это такое у вас снова народилось, миссис Цукино.  
Миссис Цукино, она же Женщина С Синими Волосами, медленно развернулась вокруг своей оси и заковыляла куда-то вглубь дома, и при этом скрипела, как несмазанный тостер.  
\- Космо! Космо! Моя деточка, к тебе гости! Приятный молодой человек! - донеслось спустя какое-то время с верхнего этажа. - Но если я узнаю, что ты ебешься без презерватива, выгоню нахуй из дома, шлюха трахнутая!!  
\- Дай мне времени припудрить носик, - невозмутимо крикнули ей в ответ.  
Кстати, о времени. Его оставалось все меньше и меньше. Молодой человек, который в жизни не вступал в интимные отношения с девушкой, которую звали таким странным именем, оглядывался, не переставая. Руки его дрожали, дыхание сбивалось, по спине струился холодный пот.  
После ожидания, которое показалось незваному гостю чуть ли не вечным, дверь снова приоткрылась и в образовавшуюся щель, осторожно поводя носом, высунулся Зойсайт в розовом халате Усаги, с газетой под мышкой.  
Этого зрелища молодому человеку хватило, чтобы потерять сознание.

*********************************

Очнулся он не скоро.  
Во всяком случае, приоткрыв глаза, он все прекрасно помнил и страстно желал лишь одного – чтобы все случившееся с ним этим утром оказалось дурным сном.  
Его поджидало жестокое разочарование. Приподнявшись на маленьком диване, он огляделся и увидел, как все тот же "дурной сон" Четвертый Лорд, Командующий Южной Армией и Вассал Южных Земель Королевы Берилл, невозмутимо попивает кофе из стеклянного стакана с нарисованным зайчиком на боку.  
Одеяло, бережно наброшенное на Эндимеона, - а как вы догадались, "молодым человеком" был не кто иной, как именно он, - сползло на пол и сам бывший Главнокомандующий, не долго думая, последовал за ним.  
Сидя на полу, он был точно уверен, что дальше падать некуда. Этот момент был для него особенно актуален, ибо ноги его совершенно не держали.  
\- Так, - глухо выдавил Эндимеон, дрожащими пальцами комкая край одеяла. - Я даже спрашивать ничего не буду.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - обрадовался Зойсайт. На нем по-прежнему был розовый халат Усаги, полосатые носки Малышки и семейные трусы неизвестного происхождения. Прочитанная газета валялась рядом, на полированном чайном столике.  
\- Зойсайт…  
\- Зоя, - Быстро перебил Зойсайт. - Космодемьянская Зоя. Это ОЧЕНЬ важно, пока я в этом доме и миссис Цукино - моя мама. Запомните, Главнокомандующий. А не то дам с ноги в грызло. Кстати… Что у тебя с лицом?  
\- Простудился, - отмахнулся Эндимеон. Слова про "в грызло с ноги" его очень обидели. Уж кто-кто, а Эндимеон всегда отличался прекрасной памятью. И не видел смысла в пустых угрозах, оскорбляющих его личное достоинство.  
\- Понимаю. Меня тут недавно точно так же заразили. Ребра только вчера срослись. Откуда рваные раны, Главнокомандующий?  
\- Чихнул рядом с зеркалом, – отмахнулся Эндимеон, приходя, наконец, в себя. - На самом деле, Сенши каким-то образом прознали, кто украл их амуницию. Гнались за мной сейчас с другого конца города и атаковали пилочками для ногтей.  
\- А здесь ты чего забыли, ваше бывшее величество?  
\- Да то же, что и ты, - пожал плечами Эндимеон. - Им в голову не придет искать меня здесь. Хотя, честно говоря, больше прятаться негде.  
\- Хочешь поесть? - внезапно спросил Зойсайт.  
\- Не отказался бы.  
\- Ну, так иди домой и ешь, сколько влезет.  
Эндимеон сделал вид, что намеков не понимает. После двухчасовой утренней пробежки ему любые намеки были глубоко по барабану.  
\- Нет, "Космо Зоя", или хрен знает, как тебя там... Я останусь здесь и ты сейчас же оторвешь свою задницу от стула, переместишь ее на кухню и сваришь мне кофе, - рявкнул Эндимеон, вспоминая старые добрые времена.  
Зойсайт вытянулся по стойке смирно, потому как до сих пор не сдохли инстинкты, впитанные с молоком матери (если была у него таковая, в чем я лично очень сомневаюсь) - инстинкты подчинения Главнокомандующему.  
\- Потом ты расскажешь мне все про "Список Високосного Часа".  
Зойсайт замер в дверях. Что-то смутно проблескивало на задворках памяти, вертелось на языке, дразнило забытым "дежа вю". Впрочем, как свойственно всем легкомысленным демонам, вскоре он отвлекся и занялся куда более интересным делом - жалобами на жизнь в целом и на свою несправедливую смерть в частности.  
\- Я, Четвертый Лорд, Демон Огня, пользуюсь спичками!! Да мой хомячок сдох бы от позора, узнав об этом! – разорялся он, оказавшись на кухне. Хомяка он нежно, трепетно любил, и до сих пор хранил в шкафу его аккуратно выпотрошенное чучелко и его же заспиртованные внутренности в баночке. Что в очередной раз доказывает нам, что демоны тоже способны на высокие человеческие чувства.  
Эндимеон благодарить за кофе не стал, сразу перешел к делу. Хлопнув кулаком по столу, он сказал:  
\- Зря ты все скрыл от меня. Я знаю, зачем ты, пренебрегая опасностью, решил появиться на Земле именно сейчас.  
\- "Пренебрегая опасностью" - это вы хорошо сказал, Главнокомандующий, - Зойсайт сделал вид, что понимает, о чем речь.  
\- Тебе остался один день. Завтра 29 февраля. Пергамент у тебя с собой, конечно же, - Эндимеон попытался снова хлопнуть рукой по столу, но почему-то промахнулся и попал по вазе с цветами. Ваза немедленно скончалась.  
\- А он мне нужен для… - подсказал Зойсайт, напрягая слух.  
\- О, он тебе нужен. Он тебе охренеть как нужен. Я эту легенду еще в детстве читал, так вот там черным по белому: без пергамента никак нельзя, - язык Эндимеона начал заплетаться, в глазах двоилось.  
\- Да… Полный мне придет пиздец, если я… - нервничая, подсказывал Зойсайт. - Если я? Если я - что?!  
\- Скажем так, на тетрадном листке такие вещи не пишутся… - бормотал Эндимеон, отхлебывая кофе и чувствуя, как веки предательски тяжелеют.  
\- Да, именно… Совершенно верно вы подметил. Если бы вы мне не сказал, я бы совсем забыл.  
\- Да. Главное - дождаться одиннадцати вечера 29 февраля, и твори с этим миром, что хошь, - Эндимеон внушительно зевнул и покачнулся. - Хоть свитер из него вяжи, хоть в банку закатывай.  
Зойсайт почувствовал, что его терпение сейчас лопнет. Но тут, на его счастье, Эндимеон более-менее внятно пояснил:  
\- Повезло тебе. Будь я нечистых кровей, я бы обязательно воспользовался этим… обстоятельством… Хр-р-р-р… А еще я бы тебе посоветовал сейчас потренироваться в своих желаниях… хр-р-р… Вот, можно на газетке. А то, конечно же, без тренировки-то пожелаешь какой-нидь херни, потом жалеть будешь. И не забудь - с 23:00 до 24:00 можешь писать на пергаменте всякую хуйню вдоль и поперек. Хр. Ой, нет, хуйню лучше не пиши. Хр-р-р-р…  
Если бы на Зойсайта как-нибудь случайно упал океанский лайнер, а сверху еще и какой-нибудь айсберг, тоже случайно пролетавший мимо… То эффект от такого падения и вполовину не сравнился бы с тем, что чувствовал сейчас Зойсайт, потерявший дар речи.  
Главнокомандующий спал сном младенца, сраженный лошадиной дозой клофелина, которую Зойсайт предусмотрительно подсыпал в кофе.  
Так что изумляться "Зоя Космодемьянская" могла сколько влезет.  
В соседней комнате загипнотизированная Женщина С Синими Волосами бубнила про средства контрацепции и изредка подглядывала за "дочерью" и спящим молодым человеком.

*************************************

\- А она точно не вырвется?  
\- Нет. Я ей сапог в рот запихал. Веревки она начнет грызть только после того, как съест сапог. А он у меня хороший, выдубленный. Настоящий кирзач, - заверил Джедайт.  
Кунсайд покивал головой и удовлетворился заверениями.  
Все трое счастливо освободившихся Лорда брели гуськом по мрачным катакомбам подземелья Темного Дворца.  
Надо сказать, что полнейшая реставрация коснулась и этих жутких мрачных мест. Они были скрупулезно и тщательно воссозданы с копий оригинала, даже более того - цепей и жалобных воплей привидений стало как минимум вдвое больше. А уж о катающихся под ногами черепах и речь не ведется. Прибавилось дверей, которые либо никуда не вели, либо вели туда, куда чаще всего хорошие люди посылают плохих людей. А потому Лорды блюли осторожность пуще обычного.  
Времени, несмотря на кирзачи Джедайта, было не так уж и много, а найти свиток требовалось немедленно. Иначе, напомню вам, век не видать господства Темному Королевству. Ведь именно это было самым заветным тайным желанием всех Лордов. По крайней мере тем, о котором они распространялись вслух.  
После получаса блужданий по холодным казематам, они наконец-то вышли на тускло освещенную каменную площадку.  
\- Кажется, пришли, - сказал Кунсайд.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Тут тупик.  
\- Что-то подсказывает, что мы тут не одни, - в гнетущей тишине, нарушаемой лишь звоном капель, разбивающихся о камни, пробормотал Джедайт.  
Его догадки немедленно подтвердил чей-то весьма приятный слуху баритон:  
\- А, гоблины.  
В ответ воцарилась еще более давящая тишина.  
Наконец, Нефрит сказал:  
\- Вот сейчас найду выключатель и кто-то за "гоблина" получит в ухо.  
\- А что, гоблины разучились видеть в темноте? - незнакомый голос был до краев наполнен ехидством. Казалось, имей он цвет, был бы ядовито-зеленым.  
\- Так, - загрустил Нефрит. - Пойду бить морду на ощупь.  
\- Да на, подавись, - ядовито-зеленый голос пробормотал себе под нос какую-то белиберду, что-то вроде "Люмос", и в комнате заметно посветлело.  
Лорды без труда смогли разглядеть унылого незнакомого субъекта со светлыми, льняными волосами ниже плеч. Лицо субъекта было крайне бледно. Черты казались благородными, но неровно падающие тени придавали им какой-то хищный вид.  
Нефрит так удивился, что даже передумал бить морду:  
\- Ты за зарплатой или за пергаментом? Имя, звание, род занятий.  
\- Что за тон?! – возмутился аноним.  
\- Пока еще красивый, ты кто такой? – спросил Кунсайд.  
\- Пенелопа Хаффлпафф.  
\- Ну и ни хуя себе имечко! – не в первый раз за день охренел Джедайт. Сказать по чести, ему это занятие уже начинало порядком надоедать. - Ты не из местных?!  
\- Имечко-то, поди, бабское? - с подозрением подкинул дров Кунсайд.  
Лицо незнакомца изумленно вытянулось и он поднялся с каменной плиты, на которой располагался до сего времени.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что мое лицо вам незнакомо? - его глаза перебегали с одного Лорда на другого, не без любопытства обозревая темно-серые мундиры странного, не виданного прежде покроя. Неоднозначное впечатление усиливало еще и то, что несмотря на весь внешний лоск, носители мундиров были без сапог, голыми ногами по щиколотку утопая в грязных лужах подземелья. - Так вы гоблины или нет? Даже гоблины носят обувь.  
\- Так, радость моя, - Нефрит выразительно сжал ладони в кулаки и потер их друг о друга. - Надеюсь, ты за свою долгую и счастливую жизнь успел накопить на медицинскую страховку.  
\- Мед… Что? - окончательно растерялся малокровный. - Так, меня начинают терзать смутные сомнения. Это что, не "Гринготтс"?  
\- Ребята, он нас опять послал, кажется… - неуверенно обернулся на сотоварищей Нефрит.  
Кунсайд решил, что цирку хоть раз пора уехать вместе с клоунами:  
\- Товарищ, вы кто такой? И как вы смогли подойти к главному сейфу хранилища и при этом остаться в живых?  
Незнакомец, обрадованный тем, что хоть кто-то из этой троицы способен поддержать беседу не в русле "за неправильный ответ минус один зуб", охотно пояснил:  
\- Сначала в меня стреляло волшебными лучами, это верно. Но потом я нажал вон на ту большую, бросающуюся в глаза, круглую красную кнопку с надписью "ВЫКЛ" и лучи исчезли. Я смог открыть сейф.  
Лорды, как по команде, медленно повернули головы в сторону огромной красной кнопки на стене. Долго на нее смотрели и молчали.  
\- А нам-то гнали про какой-то "Си плюс плюс" и регистрационные номера…- нехорошим тоном пробормотал Кунсайд. - Веселые ребята.  
\- А сейф ты, стало быть, открывал уже? - уточнил Джедайт.  
\- Конечно, - пожал плечами незнакомец. - Но мои ожидания не оправдались. Там грудой навалены какие-то странные монеты и лежит кусок пергамента. Судя по всему, он создан из кожи феникса, но ума не приложу, кому может понадобиться такая бесполезная вещь. Это даже не перо. Вот перо - совсем другое дело.  
\- А чего сидишь и ждешь? Трамваи тут не ходят, - не скрывая угрозы в голосе, спросил Нефрит.  
Незнакомец долго молчал и, наконец, процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Потерялся.  
\- А я Сальма Хайек и у меня вот такенные сиськи.  
\- Я не знаю ни кто такая Сальма, ни как найти выход. Случайно рассыпал свой порошок перемещений.  
\- Так, - Кунсайд приподнял обе руки ладонями вперед, символизируя искреннее дружелюбие и отсутствие остро заточенных предметов. - Так. Сначала снова открой сейф, а потом поговорим о чем хочешь. Хочешь - о Сальме Хайек, хочешь - о порошке, хочешь - о перемещении.  
Кажется, анемичному товарищу неизвестного происхождения становилось все больше и больше не по себе:  
\- Странно. Я ждал гоблинов, которые заперли бы меня в одной из своих нор и оставили умирать, но сейчас я вообще не понимаю, что происходит.  
\- ОТКРЫВАЙ! - потеряв терпение, рыкнул Кунсайд.  
\- Алохомора,. - ничуть не смутившись, пробормотал незнакомец, взмахнув в воздухе какой-то веткой.  
И тут - о чудо! - многотонная дверь самого секретного сейфа во всем королевстве гостеприимно распахнулась, словно ее вообще никогда не запирали. Лорды, не помня себя от радости, тут же выгребли оттуда все "странные монеты", попутно красочно расписывая способы их потратить. Незнакомец лишь плечами пожимал. По его мнению, эти деньги не годились даже для коллекций нумизматов.  
Затем Кунсайд с великой торжественностью, тоже явно непонятной светловолосому субъекту, достал вслед за монетами пресловутый драгоценный пергамент и бережно спрятал его за пазухой.  
\- Ну, скажу я тебе! Ты самый мерзостный и злонамеренный из известных мне отвратительных хитрецов! - с большим уважением в голосе произнес Нефрит.  
К его удивлению, незнакомец тут же обиделся и выругался так, что стены подземных сводов покраснели. А уж они-то никогда не отличались особой стыдливостью. Это выглядело тем более странно, что для демона такое словосочетание как "мерзостный и злонамеренный" являлось в высшей степени лестным комплиментом.  
Незнакомец тем временем снова махнул своей отполированной веткой и Второй Лорд обнаружил, что он больше не Второй Лорд, а суслик обыкновенный.  
\- Ух ты! - глаза Джедайта восхищенно заблестели. - Не знаю, как он это сделал, но это не иллюзия! Нефрит, он трансформировал тебя!  
\- Нечеловечески, чудовищно рад, - проинформировал Нефрит. - Теперь пусть трансформирует обратно, а не то я ему на ботинки насру и член перекушу.  
Кунсайд тем временем настороженно прислушивался, не обращая на происходящие чудеса никакого внимания.  
\- Валим, господа, - вдруг сказал он. - Сапоги Джедайта съедены. Аминь.  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы все рванули с места. Незнакомец, быстро сориентировавшись, побежал следом.  
\- Так это не "Гринготтс"?! - спрашивал он на бегу.  
\- Какой тебе, к ебеням собачьим, "гриндерс"! Обыкновенные кирзачи были! - злился Кунсайд.  
\- А кто это так ужасно кричит за нашими спинами? Дракон?  
\- Это наша уважаемая и любимая владычица.  
\- А гоблины?! - не унимался незнакомец. К его чести будет сказано, бегал он на удивление быстро. Аж зависть брала.  
\- Иди ты в Серебряный Миллениум нахер со своими гоблинами! - посоветовал Кунсайд, сбиваясь с ритма.  
\- Это где такое?!  
\- Вот добежим, с удовольствием покажу! - прохрипел задыхающийся суслик.  
\- Куда бежим?! - орал незнакомец, ухитряясь сохранять ровное дыхание.  
\- В безопасное место!

Безопасным местом, в итоге, оказался замок Нефрита. Он находился ближе остальных безопасных мест. Старинное огромное дерево на сей раз решили исключить из списка, и это несмотря на то, что до него было вообще рукой подать.  
Замок Второго Лорда произвел на незнакомца удивительное впечатление. Он ходил из комнаты в комнату, обозревая анфиладу залов с нескрываемым удивлением.  
\- Так вы магглы, что ли, не пойму? - спросил он, закончив экскурсию по покоям Нефрита.  
\- Ты достал нарываться! - огрызнулся суслик, пытаясь прикурить.  
\- Вы до сих пор не удосужились представиться, - сухо напомнил Кунсайд.  
\- Прошу прощения, - высокомерно ответил незнакомец. - Меня зовут Люциус Малфой.  
С этими словами он уселся в хозяйское кресло, закинув ногу на ногу точь-в-точь, как это делал Первый Лорд.  
"Люциус" явно ждал немедленной и бурной реакции, но Лорды лишь недоуменно переглянулись, чем несказанно его разочаровали и более того - смутили. Становилось очевидным, что раздача автографов отменялась.  
\- Я раньше служил в попечительском совете Хогвартса, - не питая никаких надежд, так, на всякий случай, бросил он. Как и ожидалось - реакции не последовало.  
\- Хм. Сами мы не местные, - только и пробормотал Джедайт. - Ладно, не суть важно. Пока не разберемся, будешь у нас четвертым. Заодно научишь меня этим своим штучкам (на этом месте он выразительно поиграл бровями) штучкам с сусликами. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
\- Трансфигурация, - совершенно упав духом, пояснил несчастный Люциус. И дал себе зарок никогда больше не готовить порошок перемещений спустя рукава. В будущем - строго по инструкции. А то стоило недоварить какой-то драный мышиный хвост - и на тебе - занесло в какой-то Магложопск.  
\- Где я нахожусь-то хоть? - обреченно рискнул Люциус.  
\- В Темном "Раю" Темного Королевства, - выковыривая из зуба оливку, не без злорадства сказал суслик. - Теперь ты спросишь про год, месяц и день недели?  
\- Нет, - уверенно отрезал Люциус. Потому что все свои лекарства он непредусмотрительно оставил дома.  
\- Ты, случаем, не пидорас? - как-то не в тему поинтересовался Кунсайд.  
\- Что? НЕТ! - волосы на голове Люциуса чуть не стали дыбом. - Я не…  
\- Научим, - уверенно перебил суслик.

***************************************

 

Стрелки на часах Зойсайта показывали пять минут к полуночи, и он стоял, в полном одиночестве, у входа в какой-то заброшенный парк.  
Его била легкая, едва заметная дрожь. Адреналин гнал кровь, ладони потели и стоило огромных усилий сохранять на лице хоть отдаленную видимость равнодушия.  
Он был не мастер придумывать планы, а потому единственное, что решился сделать - отстучать срочную телеграммку Первому Лорду, где сообщал свое точное местонахождение 29 февраля, в период с 23:00 до 24:00. В остальном он решил положиться на импровизацию и экспромт, ради чего даже посмотрел в словаре значения этих слов.  
Внезапный взрыв и едкий дым, заполонивший узкую улицу сразу же вслед за взрывом, чуть не привели Зойсайта к сердечному приступу.  
Из хлопьев дыма, шаг в шаг, уверенной поступью вышли двое Лордов, маленький суслик и с ними какой-то незнакомый тип, судя по цвету кожи, страдающий обострением анемии.  
\- Чуваки!! Йо! – сказал Зойсайт.  
\- Что, хлебнул вольной жизни, мерзкая гнилая проститутка?! - язвительно осведомился суслик, вынимая из зубов сигару и сплевывая. - Захотелось обратно, в уютный безопасный уголок казармы?  
\- Я тебя не знаю, но я из тебя унты сошью, - огорчился Зойсайт.  
\- Ах ты, сука! Ну-ка, братцы, держите меня семеро, я ему сейчас жопу-то понадкусаю! - разорялся совершенно незнакомый Зойсайту, чуть пьяный, прокуренный зверёк.  
\- Люциус, твой порошок перемещений выше всяких похвал, - обратился Джедайт к анемичному типу. Тот в ответ лишь высокомерно поджал губы и кивнул с таким видом, будто сделал величайшее в жизни одолжение.  
\- В качестве ликбеза обязательно свожу тебя разок в пространственные туннели, - пообещал Кунсайд, хватая суслика за лапу и аккуратно усаживая себе на плечо. - Чтобы видел, от чего ты нас избавил в этот раз.  
\- Да. Говорят, у магглов тоже есть подземные туннели с грохочущими железными червями, которые перевозят их со скоростью звука в своих чреслах. Если мне не изменяет память, они называют это "Лондонская подземка", - презрительно хмыкнул Люциус.  
\- Да, хреново жилось древним грекам, - кивнул Джедайт, совершенно не въезжая в бред, который, по его мнению, нес этот шизанутый (но, безусловно, чрезвычайно талантливый) Малфой.  
Зойсайт переминался с ноги на ногу. Повисло неловкое молчание. Стрелки часов неумолимо продолжали свой бег. Наконец, Кунсайд откашлялся и достал из-за пазухи кусок пергамента:  
\- Итак, Зойсайт! Хочешь ли ты облачиться вновь в генеральские одежды, вместо этих… этих… розового халата, полосатых носков и полотенца вместо трусов, о опальный Четвертый Лорд?  
\- Только не кирзачи. У меня будут «мартенсы», договорились?  
\- Зря, зря недооцениваешь ты силу настоящего кирзача. Послушай же, что расскажу я тебе о славных боевых буднях этих простых, но спасительных сапог… - Кунсайд осекся. – Вашу мать, я не понял, у нас что, опять перерыв на пафос?!  
Послышались стоны и ругань:  
\- О нет, Металлия, только НЕ СЕЙЧАС.  
\- Заебало!  
\- Когда же это кончится?  
\- У кого-нибудь есть с собой кроссворд?  
\- Не ССАТЬ! – крикнул Зойсайт. – Мы же МУЖИКИ!! Мы столько портянок сносили, сколько… сколько… ваще охуеть сколько!!  
«Мужики» грустно, подавленно переглянулись и кое-как пожали плечами.  
\- Итак, - вздохнув, продолжил Кунсайд. – Хочешь ли ты вернуть себе былую славу, положение и замок, о мой недостойный ничтожный ученик?  
\- О, Первый Лорд!  
\- Вижу в глазах твоих понимание проблемы. Увидь в моих ее решение!  
\- Озвучьте, молю.  
\- Ебать, «молю», - выругался суслик. – Нет, вы слышали? Молю, блядь. Автор, сука, убей себя. Ненавижу пафос.  
\- Будь спокоен и возрадуйся, что на тебя не воздействует перерыв на пафос, коли ты более не в человеческом обличье, - произнес Джедайт, утер лоб и добавил: - Отлучусь я на мгновение. Блевану от звука речи своей.  
\- Будешь ли ты и далее возлюбленным моим? – Кунсайд поморщился, понимая, что Джедайт блюет уже не в одиночестве.  
\- Все что хочешь, о мой повелитель!  
\- Тогда начертай рукой своей на сем пергаменте то, что я тебе велю.  
\- О, учитель! - на глаза Зойсайту навернулись вполне натуральные слезы. - Ваше великодушие безгранично! Конечно, давайте сюда эту… Хм. Сморщенную желтую бумажку.  
Кунсайд, прочистив горло, начал громко и торжественно диктовать, проговаривая все гласные и запятые.  
Зойсайт послушно выводил буквы.  
Кунсайд говорил о величии, славе и мощи, о Тьме и прекрасной мудрой Королеве, о богатстве и вечности.  
Светила луна, трепетно внимая потоку красноречия и острого ума.  
И под ее рассеянным молочным светом, росчерком пера рождались новые времена.  
…  
Хотя на самом деле это был фломастер.

**********************************

\- Эндимеон, передай мне коньяк.  
\- Генерал, сдурел?! Рань несусветная.  
\- Ну и черт с вами. Сам себе налью.  
Зойсайт лениво оторвался от шезлонга и пошаркал к бару. Решив, что для коньяка и впрямь рановато, он смешал себе "Bloody Mary".  
\- Генерал, а куда вы дели остальных? - зевнув и перевернувшись на живот, полюбопытствовал Главнокомандующий.  
\- Разослал по курортам. А этого "Люциуса" по его просьбе сделал директором этого их… Университета, короче. Он сказал, что он очень ответственный человек и всегда мечтал о такой должности.  
\- А что еще вы написали в манускрипте?  
\- Надоело воевать. Будем развлекаться.  
\- А если все пойдет как-нибудь не так? - Эндимеон закурил. Жаркое гавайское солнце жарило ему спину.  
\- Високосный год - каждые четыре года, Главнокомандующий, - напомнил Зойсайт, возвращаясь на шезлонг. - Так что всегда будет время пополнить счет в банке.  
\- Пожелать себе яхту - вот это было круто.  
\- А мировое господство - кому оно нужно?  
\- Ты не боишься, что мы могли подпортить будущее и внести в спираль времени неисправимые изменения?  
\- Всё под контролем. После нашествия Серенити, этой спирали все равно уже нечем было помочь. Так что вряд ли мы что-то испортили, - пожал плечами Зойсайт.  
\- Я здесь, чтобы убить вас!  
Зойсайт поперхнулся коктейлем и посмотрел на Эндимеона:  
\- Вот это, которое курсивом, это ты сказал?  
\- Нет… - Главнокомандующий замер.  
\- Я здесь, чтобы растерзать ваши тела и пустить их на корм рыбам! И сдать вашу яхту в металлопрокат!! Чертовы капиталисты, будете кушать ил на дне морском в качестве наказания за угнетение рабочего класса!! - Развил тему странно знакомый детский голосок.  
\- Это опять не я, - на всякий случай уточнил Эндимеон.  
На палубе стояла девочка лет 8-10. Девочка была в синем платье, белых носках, при отчаянно розовых волосах и с огромной базукой на плече.  
\- Я пришла к вам из будущего, - пояснила девочка, удивительно точным и сильным движением загоняя заряд в паз. - Я - ТЕРМИНАТОР!

 

FIN


End file.
